The Reckoning of the Phoenix
by scaramoche
Summary: During the Triwizard tournament, many things went out of control. Betrayed, and tortured by those around him. Leaving a broken and tormented Harry to return to the Ministrations of his abusive family. Through saving the boy-who-lived, atonement will be granted, and vengeance fulfilled. H/FD/HG/Hedwig, also features Sirius, and Dobby. Very angsty at first and M for vio/lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Looking across Black Lake, a loan figure shivered. At first glance many would assume this was caused by the brisk wind blowing off the late. On closer examination, many would be hard pressed not to reach out and comfort the lone black haired boy. But alas, This was not his fate, for Harry was truly alone.

Looking back at the last few months, Harry could not help but wonder where it all began to fall apart. He had been hurt when not only the school, but the wizarding world in general branded him a cheat.

His sanity had been held in check initially by the knowledge that at least Hermione, and Sirius had believed in him. But as with all things, even these fell apart.

"Sirius" Harry whispered to the wind, as he thought of how close his Godfather had come to being caught. All due to the ministry monitoring all floo activity. A trace had been sent, followed by Auror's hot on his tail. From what Harry had been told by Dumbledore, They had managed to tag him with a Tracer spell. The end result was his Godfather was forced to flee the country. Since that fateful day, there had been no sign nor sound of Sirius Black.

With Sirius gone, he no longer had someone to give him advice. Briefly an image of Hermione flickered before his eyes.

Tightening his eyes against the tears, Harry forced himself to push her out of his thoughts. Try as he could though, Images flashed before him, causing him to remember the painful truths.

"Hey...uhh Hermione, uhh" Harry mumbled out as they left the classroom which they had just finished the Griffindor Dance lesson.

"what is it Harry!" Hermione snapped impatiently

"Uhh, well...wouldugototheballwithme" he blurted out.

Hermione brow drew together as she puzzled out what he said. After a few moments, her eyebrows shot up. The immediately she became wary.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I already have a date" she said calmly, then continued "But you should not have any trouble asking some girl you like, just buck up the courage" she finished frowning slightly.

"But I just did" Harry blurted out, all the while feeling his hopes being dashed.

Hermione watched him, seeing the blush appear, and his nervous fidgeting. Sighing, she took a calming breath, before continuing.

"Harry, I really am sorry, but you see, I.." she paused, "Well I dont really see you like that" She said quietly. "Uhh, I'm really flattered, but, well, I kinda like someone else" she finished, a bit flustered.

Trying to make a hasty retreat, Harry mumbled.

"It's Ok Hermione" he shrugged, his heart breaking. "I just hope he appreciates you" he finished as quickly moved down the Hallway.

Initially Harry thought it had been the Prat Ron, who she was talking about. But the reality was that Krum had been the culprit. Just thinking about him, made his blood boil. After the Ball, which of course Harry was unable to find a date too, due to the school hating him, Hermione began to spend more and more time with him. The worse part was, that even though he couldn't have Her, he really wanted the best for her. In the end the Best for her was completely severing tie's with him, and never realizing it., as she became obsessed with Krum. Slowly she stopped helping him figure out the egg, and study, only to apply those formidable talents for Krum. He was devastated when he found out that she had solved not only the egg for Krum, but had never spoke about it to him.

Not that he wanted to cheat, but he knew that the other contestants were not only being helped by friends, but there respective professors. Unlike Harry, who had no help, at least not since the death eater known as Barty Crouch Jr had been caught in the great hall when he ran out of pollyjuice.

The final nail for Hermione had been laid after he had returned with Cedric's body. And she confronted him about his attack on "Viktor" in the maze.

Full of grief, Harry had tried telling her that he had been about to kill Fleur, but she did not believe him, her concern for her boyfriend, and the death of Cedric clouding her judgment.

That had been 3 weeks ago, and she had yet to speak to him, going so far as to completely ignore him.

Only now did Harry realize he had tears running down his face. Angry at the world, he violently rubbed his arm across his eyes trying to stem the stream.

Suddenly a sound caught his attention. Looking out towards the late, harry spotted what caused the disturbance.

Slowly gaining altitude, was the Beauxbatons carriage.

He watched as it slowly disappeared into the clouds. For a few moments, all thoughts were cleared from his mind, as he stared in wonder at the sight. For a brief moment he felt the wonder he had experienced as a child, He seen only Magic. Then it was shattered as quickly as it came as he thought of Fleur Delacour. Not even Voldemort had ever hurt him so much.

Forcing his emotions down, harry looked back at the Castle which he had once thought of as home.

"Not anymore" he thought, and began walking back to collect his few belongings before he made his trip to Privet drive. One thing he was absolutely sure of, was he no longer had a home.

ur document here...


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Anything written here is for fun, no money, etc is gained by me, nor wanted.

CHAPTER 2

Fleur Delacour was many things to many people. To the world in General, she was seen as an object of desire, a specimen of perfection, as aloof as the wind, and as unattainable as the stars. This was something that she worked very hard to cultivate.

To her school, she was a role model of the perfect witch. While she was genial to all her classmates, she stood apart, choosing her friends as one would shop for couture, with a clinical eye.

Yet her friends or more specifically "friend" knew there was more to Fleur than just looks, intelligence, and a proud barring. The truth was while she had many "Friends", she only had One who she would could tell everything too. The rest were sycophants, who road her coattails, or more specifically Channel to raise themselves higher.

The truth of the matter was only her family and Lucretia Blue, her best friend knew who she was.

Looking out the Carriage as it made it's decent, Fleur Delacour was gripped with and puzzled by the myriad of emotions which were effecting her. Attempting to gain control, she became detached, while she thought off all that had transpired over the last year.

She remembered how excited she had been when they were told about the tournament. Due too her outstanding academical achievements, she knew she would be one of the top contenders. The only down side to the whole endeavor was that Lucretia would was not chosen to go.

The excitement had only lasted for 5 minutes after landing. Once they had walked into the Great Hall, it became readily apparent that she would once again be the focus of attention.

It was well known that Veela were held in contempt in England, and as such, successive generations of witch and wizards living without there presence had caused most of the country to not only forget the charms which would control the impact of the allure, but also segregating the population from other "Dark Creatures" had in turn aloud there natural shields to falter.

For these reasons alone, she had undergone a great many glamors, in an attempt to tone down her Veela beauty and allure. Her parents, and headmaster had even went so far as claim she was one quarter Veela to diffuse any potential political problems.

Once they had settled in, she had politely introduced herself to the people sitting at the table they had been directed to sit at. While the boys were at enthralled at varying levels, the women themselves were a bit defensive.

In hindsight, if it were not for her "friends" she may never had found out anything about not only Hogwarts, but its history.

With a sigh, she thought about that Cochon, that pig, who had been the focus off all the tragedy that year.

While she had never been one to take any one persons words, the truth was there were many story's she had been told about the "boy" and none had been flattering.

Her opinion of him had finally cauterized when she had met a young Hogwarts boy of veela ancestry, who had told her of the many horrible things he had done over the years.

Fluer grimaced as she remembered him entering the room after her name had been drawn. She had been ecstatic, that was until them moment they were made aware that he had cheated and been selected as the fourth Triwizard Champion.

Looking back now, she knew, No the world knew that he had not cheated. But herself as well as the rest of the wizarding world had taken pleasure at his expense. She like many others had belittled him, even going so far as to support her friends who wore that horrible badge.

Yet that all changed when he had pulled Gabrielle from the lake.

She had never felt so much shame as she recalled that morning.

"So Fleur, if you don't mind me asking, who to you have to retrieve" Asked Cedric politely.

While Fleur was still upset that they had used Gabby, she had been assured by not only her headmaster, but the other judges that they were completely safe.

"zey took my leettle sister, vat about you?" she asked in return.

Blushing slightly Cedric replied, "Ohh, well they took my girlfriend, Cho" then nodding towards, Viktor Krum, "I heard they got his Girlfriend as well" Then frowning "That's a bit surprising" he said as an after thought.

Puzzled, Fleur asked him what was.

"Well, seeing as it's Hermoine Granger" he began until he noticed that Fleur had no idea what he was talking about.

"she Is or at least I thought was his best friend, Harry's that is. Everyone just thought sooner or later they would get together" Then he grinned and continued.

"it's well known that harry is always taking a peek of her whenever he can" he laughed

"Zat dirty Cochon!" Snapped, "How dare zat little boy..." but before she could finish she noticed the alarm on Cedric's face.

"Vat!"

"I don't know what your thinking Fleur, but Harry would never do …...well what your thinking" Cedric replied

"he iz a cheater, of course I believe za worst" she said irratably.

"Fleur, I dont know what you know about Harry, but I can promise you he didnt put his name in the goblet." he said exasperated. But before they could continue on, the judges had called for the beginning of the task.

Minutes had past, and a buzz could be herd all around as to where Harry Potter was. Just as they were about to disqualify him, he was spotted running towards the lake.

"Sorry im late" he had mumbled out.

"You ok harry?" Cedric had asked, concern evident in his voice.

Harry had just shrugged. Before any more questions could be asked howling laughter and snide remarks had made there way from the stands when each contestants hostage was announced.

Fleur wasn't sure why everyone was laughing about the girl Hedwig.

It wasn't until the end of the task that she had found that the most precious thing Harry potter had was a an owl named Hedwig. An owl who had drowned in the murky depths, yet through his shock and grief, he had managed to not only save Gabby, but it seemed he had tried saving everyone. Yet he received zero points for failing.

It was at this point that she began to have questions about this strange boy. Like why did they take his owl and why had he been so thin, and riddled with scars or…..

Fleur was drawn from her thoughts as the carriage touched down. Any other time she would have been overwhelmed to be home, this year specifically. She had been in the Triwizard tournamet, popular, and had just graduated. Yet she felt dread settle in the depths of her stomach.

Within hours she would be at Delacour Manor, and there the truth would come out.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN, OR MAKE MONEY FROM HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ELSE.

Chapter 3

Harry had been home a month to the day. Currently he was recovering from another beating courtesy of the Vernon. When he had been picked up at nine and ¾ 's the dursleys had been informed that he was a person of interest in a homicide, and that his Godfather was also wanted. Fueling there hate for Harry, and feeling vindicated that they had been right all along about him they went out of there way to stamp the unnaturalness out of him.

Harry couldn't help but agree that they were doing a bang up job about it.

Just then harry caught site of Hedwig empty cage, and felt the sobs rack his torn body again.

Suddenly the door to his room exploded as a very angry Vernon Dursley stormed into the room.

"Shut the hell up freak!" a frothing Dursley spit as he grabbed Harry by his hair and yanked hard.

Harry had been laying curled up in a ball, laying on what passed for a matress. The strenght and speed at which Vernon had grabbed him, caused his neck to fracture.

In the blink of an eye, a pain tore through Harry's mind as his conscientiousness was was ripped from his body. His body lost control of all function, as his bowels evacuated, Vernon threw him on the floor. Only then did he realize something was terribly wrong, as the terror in Harry's eyes could be seen in the malformed head which hanged loose at a horrific angle on his back.

"just...Just..." Vernon stuttered as the full impact of what he had done began to dawn on him.

Quickly leaving the room Vernon muttered "He always heals up"

Yet unknown to Vernon, the severe beating, lack of food, and most importantly emotional support had almost destroyed Harry's magical core.

As the darkness began to consume harry, he finally gave into his despair. Nothing and know-one would miss his passing.

HOGWARTS

Professor Dumbledore sat thinking over the tragedy of the last year. He knew something had been going on, and while he loathed using Harry as bait, he had known the only way to flush out the problem was to watch, and keep his guard up.

He had stood back and watched as all of Harry's support slowly dwindled. He had not been surprised when the school turned against him. What had shocked him was how Mrs Granger and Mister Weasley had abandoned him. Ronald had not been a surprise, his jealousy was well known, yet he was a honost and honorable lad, and he had thought that in time he would have seen the errors of his way, alas that never came.

It was Mrs Grangers betrayal that had shocked and had troubled him the most. He had watched both harry and Mrs Granger for years. He knew that Harry had been falling in love with her, and that Mrs Granger had felt much the same. He had smiled thinking that one day soon Harry would find the happiness and family he so desperately wanted and needed. Yet she had abandoned him.

Dumbledore felt his many years as he once again as he thought how badly he had failed Harry. He should have been more alert to Mrs Grangers change, yet it wasn't until a week ago, they had found that she had been poisoned with compulsion and love potions. While he was sure she would fully recover, her friendship with harry was over, and Mrs Granger...no Hermione was inconsolable to what she had done not only to her best friend, but the boy she had loved for so long.

He felt tears leak down his weary face as the extent of what Mr Krum had done, and only now were the ramifications being understood.

The Death-eaters had wanted not only to destroy harry, but take all he held dear. Even after it all he had Hedwig, and even she was taken from him. As a sob escaped the aged man, The golden orb on his desk began to spin, then finally shattered.

The detonation, vaporized the desk, windows, and many of the ancient sentient paintings, and flung the weary old man across the room

As Rational thought returned to Dumbledore, He began to ponder what had occurred when the true depth of the explosion sank in. The wail and despair in his voice would forever leave a mark on hogwarts as they physically manifested themselves in every stone of the ancient castle as a bright green line formed where once there was mortar to brick. A reminder of the folly of man and there betrayals.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own harry potter

Chapter 4

Fleur had once again woke in fear. Feeling the despair which wrapped itself around her soul, she could not help but focus on the memories which were vividly imprinted in her mind.

They had started not long after the third task, and initially rationalized that the nightmares were a result of the trauma she had experienced not only by being attacked and almost killed by Krum, but of the horrors she had become.

But as the Nightmares had become more prevalent, more clear, her opinion of what was causing them began to coalesce into a truth she was trying very hard to hide from. It was as if the universe itself wept, and demanded a reckoning.

At first she only had vague impressions, of loss, and loneliness which surrounded a hazy figure. But as the days turned into weeks, they focused into the image of a very tangible and almost real Harry Potter.

Initially she did not know what to make of the dreams. They went against everything she knew of magic as well as harry potter. But now she wasn't so sure.

Like many others her initial judgment of the boy who lived was less than flattering. Her first few months at Hogwarts seemed to back up that view, at least that was her initial impression.

All the stories she had heard about him were vague, but what was a certainty was that the school in general had contempt for the young man. This was made readily apparent by the young Malfoy Heir she had become aquinted with.

The young Malfoy had quickly charmed his way into her grace, and though generally she had always been cautious around men and boys, the fact that he was of Veela descent automatically excluded him from the general population.

While he wasnt effected by her aura, he was non nonetheless charming, and the picture of pure-blood elegance.

While she was generally not a blood snob, she was aware that in " The Ton"(to clarify, Ton is the elite class of who's who), Not only was the young Malfoy Heir the perfect representation of their class, but had also shared a common ancestry with her.

It was for this reason she readily took on faith everything he said about Harry.

This of course had slowly changed after the second task. While she was still cautious, and if it were any other person, she would have granted him the benefit of the doubt, yet all the stories had jaded her view.

Still she began to watch him over the next few months.

It had not been surprising to find that every where he went, snide comments, and catcalls were thrown his way. Another thing she found troubling was he was always alone. Either when walking through the corridors of the ancient castle, or the few times she had seen him eating at the far end of his table in the great hall.

According to Draco he was an "attention seeking glory hound"

He had insinuated that Harry not only reveled in attention, but was a pampered spoiled princling, who was outclassed by his betters.

Yet the more she seen him the more she became painfully aware, that he shied away from all social interaction. She was yet sure if this was due to his shame at being caught cheating, or if there was something more sinister happening.

The reality of how wrong she had been was made apparent the night of the third task.

She had been so Happy that her family was there to support and watch the third task.

As she had walked into the tent, she heard a squeal followed by Gabrielle flinging herself into her arms.

Behind her she could see her loving mother and father smiling at there youngest daughters antics.

It was with a lifted heart that she had reveled in her families presence. They initially took comfort in each other, talking of small things. It was after many pleanstries, that her parents had asked her about the tournament.

"So Fleur, my dear tell us everything you have experienced" her father asked affectionately.

"well I am glad I don't live here" she laughed as she told them about the constant overcast, rain and bitter cold

"Well of course your uncomfortable" her mothers voice interrupted. "we are creatures of fire, and passion, Not that I don't believe England has it's merits, No, just that it's too pedestrian for someone as formidable as yourself" she smiled in a friendly yet mocking manner.

The whole Delacour clan new that while they enjoyed the Beaujolais, and worked hard to keep up appearances. The truth however was that once they were behind closed doors, the masks dropped and what took its place was a very kind, supportive, and loving family.

Fleur could only smirk at her mothers hidden joke.

"so tell us Fleur, what do you think of the other champions?" her father asked.

"Well.." she began as she gathered her thoughts.

"there is of course the Bulgarian, Viktor Krum, you know the quitich star" she began, then paused again.

" thought initially we would make good allies, yet he is very aloof. I attempted to becoming aquinted with him, yet it seems his personality is a bit..uhh..disjointed." frowning as she finished. Looking briefly across the tent to where Viktor Krum was spending time with his Girlfriend, and family.

The Delacour's caught her frown as she looked away.

"Fleur dear, what are you not telling us" Her mother asked questioningly

Slowly letting her eyes return to her family, she frowned as she answered her mothers question.

"I'm not quit sure mother, but I've always felt wary, almost cautious around him" Looking for words she fumbled

"There is something Off about him"

Her father pondered on her words, while gauging the Rugged Seeker. He had to agree there was something dark in his eye's

Before he could think deeper on this however, Fleur continued on.

"the Hogwarts champion, Cedric Digory is very pleasant. We haven't spoke often, but he is very kind, and loyal, in fact his Girlfriend helped set me up with my date for the Ball" she paused..."granted that didn't turn out very well, but her heart was in the right place." she finished with a little laugh.

Her family was aware of the travesty of that night. And laughed along with her.

She went on to describe the task's up to that point, as well all that she experienced when Gabrielle interrupted.

"But what about Harry Potter" her young voice asked eagerly.

Fleur knew that her sister was enthralled with the stories of the young man, even she herself had been told fairytale's about the boy who lived. But this last year had left her very confused about what was truth, and what not.

Cautiously Fleur tried sound neutral as she responded, this only caught her parents attention.

"I'm not sure Gabby, I have been so busy preparing, I have not had the chance to speak with him"

"But why not, he did save me if you recall" she questioned, then as if remembering something she began speaking with in a soft almost broken whisper.

"when..."she sniffled

"when I woke up I was so...so scared, and started crying. But he kept his arm around me while we were swimming, even though he was bleeding, but he kept telling me it would be ok, that he wouldnt let anything hurt me" She paused, as she felt the tears began to fall down her cheek.

"I believed him...I felt so safe" then a sob escaped the little girl.

"I didn't know...How could I" was almost getting hysterical, causing people to look at them.

She was unable to finish as her mother took gabby into a comforting hold, calming, and lovingly holding the distraught little girl.

Fleur new what was hurting her sister. It wasn't until the whole crowd had had there attention on the reunited sisters that she had caught site of the young, and very alone boy the holding the corpse of his Owl. Those few who had taken notice, were making snide remarks what obviously was just a bird.

That had been the first time she had felt something break in her heart, yet before she could delve deeper, they were all swept away to their respective parties. The last she had seen of him was a broken boy, alone on a cold beach in the highlands, laying his only friend to rest.

Gradually Gabby calmed to the point where her mother told them she was going to lay her down.

Left with her father, she began to discuss how his work had been going. Before she could continue, her father interrupted her.

"Fleur, I need you to be completely honest with me, I need to know why you are so evasive about that young man". He asked very seriously.

Fleur had been caught off-guard, by her fathers directness. She knew he trusted her enough in matters of boys, and relationships, yet there was something very disturbing in his tone.

"I..." she began then rearranged her thoughts.

"know one likes him" she began simply "Everyone is pretty much convinced that he is a lair and a cheat Papa. He even couldn't show enough courtesy to attend this function"

As she had began speaking she noticed her fathers mood went from loving to disturbed, then to outright anger at her last statement.

Never in her life had she been so shocked at what her father said next.

With smoldering eye's "I have never been so ashamed of anyone as I am of you right now Fleur" he said through clenched teeth.

"YOU..." he pointed, then taking a calming breath.

"You should know all about people judging you by rumors and half truths!" He continued his eyes burning into her soul.

"havent you noticed the contingency of French Auror's I brought with me, Now ask yourself why? Ill tell you why! Because even though that pompous ass Cornelius Fudge, as well the majority of the english papers, ministry, and population believe that trash, the rest of the world, france included are terrified something horrible is happening, and Yes Fleur, it's centered around that young boy"

Feeling cornered, and like most teenagers when confronted by an angry parent she tried to justify her actions.

"father you don't understand, there are stories, fabrications he has made about." but before she could continue her father slammed his fist down on the table,, causing Fleur to flinch. Never had her father shown such anger towards her.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself. He watched his daughter, gauging her.

"Fleur, you know what I do for a living, correct" he asked tightly

to which she nodded, thinking most people thought her father was just a senior department head, but she knew the truth, he was the head of the French unspeakables, the one man not only in charge of them, but of the Auror and Hit-wizards. He was the most powerful man not only in France, but Europe.

"Now I want you to think long and hard about a very simple truth. Who are you willing to believe, your friends, and those rags that they call papers here, or you father, whom you know damm well has firsthand information of something terrible, I bring a brigade of auros to protect my daughter" He finished, shaking his head in shame at his daughter, as he rose to leave.

"As for him not being here Fleur, Let me ask you daughter of mine, This" he paused as if he had tasted something bitter "Function is for family and friends, ask yourself who would be here for him?" with this he left a very upset, and retrospective Fleur alone.

That night had not only been a shock for Fleur, but a living nightmare. She had only had a few minutes alone to ponder what her father had told her before they were taken to the maze for the beginning of the third task.

She shuddered as she recalled how her evening had went from bad, to down right terrifying, as she involuntary was drawn into her visions.

She had been thinking over what her father had said. She trusted few people in her life, but those that she did, she had the utmost respect for, Knowing that her father was not only angry with her, but extremely ashamed of her, had her questioning every thing she had preconceived about Harry.

She knew she did something terrible, and new her father had been right, but she had yet to connect the dots, and as the moments before the third task grew nearer the fear and anticipation of what lay ahead began to push the problem to the back of her mind.

Once the task had began, all rational thought fled from her mind. There was something terribly wrong, something she knew instinctively.

They had been told that the task would have challenges, yet due to the history of the Triwizard tournament, they were told repetitively, that all the obstacles, while some may prove painful, would be non the less fatal.

As Fleur had come across her first obstacle, a desperate and horrifying reality came crashing down on her. The Monster which was charging towards her was the **Bean nighe, the for-teller of death, the soul of women who parishes horribly in childbirth, giving life to unholy children who were conceived by coupling with demons. **

**Never in her life had Fleur felt so utterly hopeless. For standing before her was something so foul, that not even the most ancient of spells could banish the evil. **

**Yet she had little choice, as she began to run, all the while casting behind her. **

**All thoughts of winning, or even her problem with Harry left her mind. The simplest of all our instincts had taken over. To Flee. As she came towards a dead end within the maze, she found herself stuck.. All rational thought evaporated as the Bean Nighe rounded the corner. As the embodiment of horrors ambled towards her, she began to scream in such unearthly torment as her death approached.**

**As the Bean Nighe, slowly reached it's putrid hand towards her, Fleur's magic took over. With a load crack, she apperated.**

**Landing in another remote part of the maze, Fleur began to break down. No longer was she the aristocratic, and composed beauty that all had seen. She had become an animal, lost, terrified, and primal. The only rational thoughts in her brutalized state was to run, to escape,, to survive.**

**Within her eyes, there was no sign of intelligence, only a beast. With this the wild animal know as Fleur Delacour gave into the darkness and began running.**

**She had been told later, that once the last contestant, Harry, had entered the Maze, Wards, the type lost to antiquity had been razed by unknown people. Later it came to pass that Voldemort as well as many of his Death Eaters had planted them. The school, dignitaries, and those watching on the WWW began to panic, as they could watch in terror, as every horrifying creature known to the wizarding world manifested within the maze.**

**Fleur knew that she would have nightmares the rest of her life, and yet the worse had yet to come. Where she became the monster. **

**Shaking in uncontrolled fear and horror she recalled as Krum had attacked her.**

**She had long ago lost all rational thought, she ran and cursed. Creatures from her nightmares were everywhere. Never in her life had she cast unforgivable's, yet as her primal nature took over, horrible words, curses whispered in the dead of night, passed her tongue in a dark chorus fueled by the Hell of Magic. **

**In a detached method, she systematically disemboweled the fae creatures that stood between herself, and freedom. The beauty of crimson, florescent violets, and blue's light her way, as the deadly spells left her wand.**

**Then the world exploded in pain. So terrifyingly poetic was the pain, that even the animal she had became was in awe of the chaotic destruction. So pure was the agony, so primal, a force of nature which gave birth and death to the cosmos. An epiphany of the futility of life. **

**Then it was gone...The animal which spotted a terrified creature standing before her.**

**The beast within wanted vengeance, wanted the fear to leave. The predator within, smelled the fear of the creature who caused all her pain. **

**"Ohh dear god, Fleur are you..." Harry had began, as he approached her, momentarily taking his eyes off her to look at the now unconscious Krum. As he returned his attention to fleur, the world exploded. **

**The moment the Beast known as Fleur seen his attention waiver, she stuck. **

**"Crucio..." she hissed. As she felt the spell hit, the connection became sweet and intoxicating. The animal inside her reveled in the power. Channeling all her fear, insecurity's, and pain through the curse, she felt them twist her tormentor. For every pain she had received, she sent it back 10 fold. **

**The pitiful creature, her pray had long lost the ability to scream as his body was heaving in an epileptic fit, foam and blood bursting from his mouth and nose,, the stench from his evacuated bowels filling the air. Not content to let her pray parish yet, she levitated the tortured body, and crucified to the ground. Seeing awareness return the the green eye's infuriated the predator, pulling on the ancient magic's of her formothers, the Veela manifested a bright ball of fire, and cast it at her terrified pray.**

**The smell of roasting flesh, and the screams were as ambrosia to the the creature. As it screamed, she let loose another Crucio. Pushing harder, deeper, the need to toy and break her pray above all reasoning. **

**In fascination, the creature which was Fleur watched as the spell changed in manifestation. In giddy delight she watched as slowly midnight black tendrils began to spiderweb around his now naked and charred body. As they finished there pattern, the monster known as fleur, felt his mind shatter, then shutdown.**

**Angry, that her pray was no longer paying attention to her administrations, the furry within her burned for justice.**

**As she began to cast her final spell, a lone figure came around the corner.**

**"Avada..." **

**That was the last thing she remembered as she had been stunned by cedric, and darkness took her.**

**The next moment she was being revived, and surrounded by the wizarding world, her father, mother and sister crying hysterically. As from waking from a nightmare the reality of what she had done came crashing down on her, just as Harry landed not far from her with the corpse of Cedric Diggory. **

**There eyes met momentary, as Harry''s tear stained eyes caught her.. he flinched away and fleur knew...SHE KNEW she had destroyed the innocents of the Boy-who-lived. **

**As she reflected on these events in horror and shame... She felt something snap out of existence in the back of her mind, something very precious..**

**"****Harry!" she screamed right before the world exploded into a thousand pieces, leaving an inconsolable Fleur huddled on the floor. This was how her family found her. **


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter! dont want money or such, just greatful for her world

Chapter 5

as conscious thought began to return, harry felt a comforting piece surround him. Through his lidded eyes, he could see a holy soft light. Reverently he lay, enjoying the safety he felt. Then slowly he began to recall the memories of what had just occurred. In detachment he realized that while his rational brain knew it had just occurred, it felt as if it were a lifetime away.

He didnt know how long he laid there, reveling in the feelings of peace, but at one point he thought he should open his eyes.

With fear that once he opened his eyes, the dream would be shattered, he gathered all his courage and allowed the world into his mind.

The first thing he noticed was that he appeared to be at Kings Cross station. But unlike the one in London, this had an unearthly, yet totally ethereal presence to it. Somewhere deep inside Harry he knew that THIS station, was a something far beyond his meager dreams.

As he slowly took in his surroundings, he spotted two figures materialize from the mist's just at the edge of his vision.

As the solidified, Harry recognition hit him as he was staring at his parents,

With a deep yearning to find comfort, to find acceptance. Harry bolted towards there open arms as tears, fueled by his loneliness and betrayals came crashing down.

"there there baby" Lilly Potter crooned as she and James held there distraught son.

There was very little need for the Potters to ask questions. The truth was, they had watched over there son since the moment of there deaths. Refusing to board the train, and pass on, they had been helpless to reach out. Helpless to show him he was loved, and needed.

As age's or perhaps minutes passed. All the grief which had wrenched Harry's Mind, Body, and Soul, slowly ebbed as he reverently basked in the love he felt from his parents.

"am..Am...I dead" Harry manged to ask without looking up towards his parents.

"Ohh my precious, precious son, lets just say you are at a crossroads" Lilly lovingly to her son, as James nodded, all the while gently caressing his back.

His curiosity peaked, Harry lifted his head and stared into his mothers eyes. Seeing the love radiating from then, and noticing the same look from his Father, he began to weep anew, overwhelmed with what he saw.

After a few more minutes James spoke.

"Oh harry, our brave, brave son, ….we,," he began before his emotions got the best of him, feeling his voice hitch, as tears manifested in his eyes

Taking a deep breath he continued.,

"Harry, my most remarkable son, When Voldemort struck you those many years ago, he unintentionly infused you with a part of his soul"

"what!' harry yelped out as he was looking at his father, then turned a questioning look towards his mother,

"Harry Dear" Lilly spoke softly,

"When that piece of sh..., that pig" she began,

"Piece of shit, is what your mum means harry" James smirked causing a snort to escape Harry as a small smile played at the corner of his lips,

"well yes" blushed momentarily, before continuing,

"When he cast the killing curse on you and it rebound, severing his ties to the mortal body he had, What remained of his soul anchored onto the closest living being" she finished quietly.

"That was you my son" James finished.

Taking in all that his parents had just told him, he began to put the puzzle together,

"so Mum, Dad" he blushed as he said there names for the first time in his life, Causing Lilly to hold him tighter and James to ruffle his hair with a huge grin on his face,

"So,, when uncle vern" he began but was caught off with a growl from his mother, and James cursing like a pirate,

calming down, James replied through grated teeth, Those people are not, nor will they ever be your Family" James spat,

Looking deep into Harry's eyes, Lilly spoke,

"Harry Dear, Magic is a very methodical, and at times vindictive master." taking another calming breath she continued,

"The moment they cruelly began to abuse you, magic severed all the blood ties of petunia" she finished saying, spitting out her sisters name with venom,

Steadying her breath, she continued,

"From that moment on, Magic, if you will. Began to tally all the injustices you had to endear, not only from THEM, but also from all those who hurt you" she stuttered out as she recalled everything that had happened to her son.

"Trust us when we say son, There will be a reckoning, and the Fairy Man will soon have many new guests as Magic extracts it's vengeance 10 fold"

At this point James broke in.

"as your mother was saying" attempting to get the discussion back on track.

"when that piece of shit marked you, he inadvertently not only made you his equal in power, but lets just say he gave you a 'Get out of Jail, or in your case, death card' " James finished with an evil smirk.

"So your saying" harry began as the reality of having to return to the torment that was his life,

as tears began to leek down his cheek once again he continued through sobs.

"but.,..I...I finally have what I've always" he attempted to speak,

The potters knew that it would be difficult for harry to want to return, in fact they themselves tired off all the sacrifices both they and there son had endured wanted to selfish. But the power that be, had shown them, that while he could pass over, and find the peace he so desperately earned, that the other option, while had many more trails and tribulations, Would save Billions, leaving a word to atone once the ignorance and illusions were displaced. They had also been shown that he would find happiness the sort only heard of in fables. They had been shown glimpses of the joy in there son's life that would one day come to pass, and surpass anything his parents could ever give.

It was with this that Lilly and James Potter did the most difficult thing they had ever encountered. They conspired to convince Harry to return,

For was perhaps an eternity his parents held him, funneling all the love, adoration, and respect they had for there son not into words, but the comforting hug that transcends all, and was a magic of healing unto itself,

Slowly they began to tell Harry about all hidden lies, deceit and mistakes those around him had made. They explained not only in detail Tom Riddles horecruxes, but there locations. The final nail in the coffin however was when they gave him visions of what would occur should he not return.

As Harry was given a rare glimpse into the destruction which would follow should he not return, his conviction grew. The images of children being torn asunder, fodder for the minions of evil. Women desperately begging for death as there entrails were ripped from there body's, leaving fecal matter which the Death Eaters Reveled in, The Rapes, and innocent men who were forced to watch, or entralled by dark magics to despoil there children and wives, then extinguishing there broken lives with there hands. With every vision,,,,an anger so potent grew within Harry.

As James and Lilly watched, they seen a spark, then a fire so enthralling take place in there sons eyes. They Knew that the wisp of a boy, who was there son, Was going to turn the world on its end,

Through all the years they had watched the deep resolve which allowed Harry to overcome odd's no creature had ever endured. His sense of righteousness and goodness was the center of his being,, They had always been proud of him, but at this moment they had never been prouder.

There was no need to answer his parents, he seen it in there eyes. The unconditional love, acceptance and approval. While he may not have anything back in the real world, he knew he could never let innocence suffer, and he would never let his parents down.

After moments, taking a deep breath harry spoke

"Mum, Dad, I'm ready,...but" he took a long steady breath, not letting the fear overwhelm him.

"But,,,,,I'm in really bad shape back ,,,,," he nodded over his shoulder, unable to finish.

"I'm scared...and so alone" he said in a horse whisper.

Ruffling his hair his father said.

"Son, haven't you heard what we said earlier?" with a questioning look harry looked at his father.

With a kind smile James said "We have always, and I mean always, been with you"

"Besides" his mother joined in.

"you are not as alone, and unloved as you think" she purred with a mysterious smile.,

"I think you will find things begin to change" she said hugging him tight.

As if thinking of something James spoke up.

"Son, I know that you feel alone, and in all honesty, you have been, but I want you to keep an open mind to what I'm about to tell you, ok" James asked.

With a nod of Harry's head, James continued.

"there are 5 people who love you unconditional, who would sacrifice themselves or even the world to attone for not onlly there actions, but those of others." he said

"but.." harry began, but was cut off by his father.

"I know harry, You don't want anyone to suffer for you, but I want you to think about this, You, on a daily basis, sacrifice yourself not only for your friends but complete strangers, correct" it wasn't really a question, but harry nodded.

"You do this because of your love for others. I know the answer to what im about to ask, but I want you to think about this. "Why isn't it OK for others to feel and sacrifice the same?"" James finished,

Harry pondered the question. His first thought caused him to shudder as a tear escaped his eye. Feeling the love of his parents, helped him to delve deeper. As far as he knew, he didn't have the love of anyone, well perhaps Sirius, but he was gone, he knew that Hedwig had cared, and felt another tear escape as he thought of her. Then there was Hermione, but she had abandoned him. But he remembered the words his father had told him that there were 5 people who would love him. If he trusted any it was his parents. So on faith, he made the assumption that those people existed, and the more he thought about it, the more he came to terms that they had just as much right to love him unconditionally as he would them, otherwise he reasoned he would be throwing there love for him in there faces.

The truth was, somewhere deep inside, he wanted someone to love him, the way his parents had, willing to give all of themselves for the sake of love, much like he did. Then he voiced a thought that had been puzzling him.

"Who are they?" harry asked with curiosity.

His mother looked at him for a moment, before answering.

"Harry dear, we cant tell you much, not because we do not want to cause you any more pain" she sighed then continued.

"But two of them, have caused you great harm and pain" she paused a moment to gather her thoughts.

"for everything to work out, you have to walk the road of rediscovery, through this you will find them, you will forgive them, but more than anything you will find love that will transcend all things." looking deep into his eyes she spoke yet again.

"promise me that while the things they did nearly killed that spark of nobility in you, that you keep an open mind. Everything is not what it seems, promise me harry you will give them and others a chance"

Harry thought of all he had been through, all the pain, anguish, and hurt, his mother was asking a painful thing. There had been so much horror thrust upon his short life by so many people that it could be anyone. Yet as he thought about it, there were two people who had caused more pain than he could almost handle. Briefly images of Fleur and Hermione flashed through his mind., With a sigh, he looked at his parents,

"Ill...ill try mum, dad...if for any reason you asked" he said simply with a lump in his throat.

Both his parents smiled at there son, still amazing at the courage he was displaying. They knew few, if any, including themselves would be able to do the same.

"As for the other three, one will not be a surprise" James spoke, as harry thought of Sirius.

"While the other two will be a shock to you...One you will not expect" James chuckled as he thought of "Her", will the last you will see very soon" James smirked mischievously,

trying to think about who they would be, harry was ripped from his thoughts,

"Harry love, it's time to return" his mother said softly as tears appeared in his parents eyes.

As Harry felt the anguish return, he looked up into his parents eyes, as slowly the world around them began to dematerialize.. as he was dragged into the Nether darkness, harry heard his parents speak,

"Remember son, we are always with you, we love you, and are so proud of who you have become"

The last sound harry heard was his father yelling "Remember you are a maraders Son" and with that oblivion took him..


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Chapter 6

In the far kitchens of Hogwarts, a lone elf sat sorting his socks. He missed his master, his friend. But he was terrified that he would cause harm to his master if anyone knew about him This last year had made the little elf angry...no he thought, it had made him Furious at what had been done to his friend and master. He knew that Mr Harry Potter sir was a great man and wizard, and though he wasn't the smartest of creatures, Dobby knew that the world was going to pay for betraying his wonderful master. As he sat silently thinking of what he could do, he suddenly felt the bond between himself and his master waiver. If it was possible his bulbous eyes began grow larger, then at the last moment he felt it Snap. With utter terror, the small elf did what was thought imposable, and aparated through the Hogwarts Wards with a wail of loss.

Deep in the Carpathian mountains, a young bird of fire and brimstone sat agitated as she waited for her body to mature. She had remembered the whole of her past life, and the affection, an love she had for her green eyed friend. Every time she thought of him, her heart gave a lurch.

How over the years she had wanted to reach out, to hold him, and take all the pain away, to tell him everything would be ok. To let him know he wasn't alone. But all she was able to do was nip at him, to allow him to snuggle her downy feathers.

Then they had kidnapped her, and the last thing she remembered was the icy deep.

It had taken her weeks for her to recall not only what had happened to her, but as everything solidified in her new body, she had also began to have visions of her dearly beloved while she had been reborn. The anguish which she had seen as he mourned over her, still caused her to weep. The terror he had been subjected to, and the torture lay upon him.

That had been a shocking revelation to her.

The women, who she could tell was of her peoples descent, had been consumed of terror, and brought to the edge of madness.

Not that the bird of light had thought many others would fared better, then coupled with the nature of her other half, it was the thing of nightmares.

Yet she screamed in terror as she watched her bound-mate suffer at her hands she also knew that something was born, a seed if you will in the terrified women that moment. Something innately pure that would allow her to cleanse not only the world but her soul as well.. Though she never would wish harm on her Harry, something from the great beyond told her that for every hurt, wrong, and pain he went through it would be returned to him in eternal love, a hundred fold.

Now all she had to do was "grow-up" she thought frustrated. He needed her, he was suffering, alone, and,,,,,,,,

Before she could think further, she felt his life spark evaporate. With a howl of terror, an vengeance, the phoenix, formerly known as Hedwig, flashed for the first time.

In a cheery suburb outside of London, a lone bushy haired girl was returning from yet another mind-healing session. The emotional scars of the last year evident on her worn and haggard face.

Regardless what the psychiatrist, and mind-healer's told her, she knew truths. First and formost, she had betrayed Harry. Secondly she had knowingly walked into the trap.

Though healer Bluebell had told her the actions which occurred were caused by the foulest of magic's, and Dr Dressden, had assured her that her action to feel needed and wanted caused her judgment to be clouded, was no fault of her own.

The truth had been so simple. She had been in love with Harry when he had saved her from the troll. This had only intensified over the years, as well causing her insecurity's to grow exponentially. She had dreamed being with Harry, but had the bitter thought that he would never look at her in that light. As they had grown older, and hormones took over, this only drove Hermione deeper into despair, that she would never feel his touch, or words of love from him.

It was for this reason, that within day's of the other schools arriving, that she found herself approached by one Viktor Krum.

Looking back in detachment, she now understood why she fell for him, regardless of the warning bells going off in her mind. She had never felt pretty, or wanted, and she did admit she, like every other girl in the school found him very attractive. Yet she could see something dark and sinister behind those eye's. Yet she was powerless to his charm.

Though she attempted to be aloof, this only quickened her pulse when he would find her, and charm her with meaningless words. There was something to being chased after, a feeling of power, want and need.

She wanted to wait for Harry, but she justified in her mind that it would probably never happen, and thus it was ok to be a little selfish. Only in hindsight could she see how wrong she was.

She had always prided herself on her intelligence, if only the world knew how really stupid she had been.

She knew Harry better than anyone, and should have been the first to notice that the poor attention starved Harry, would have difficulty showing his true feeling, that instead of worlds he would show his love in actions. Know that she looked back on it, every year that passed, he had showed her every single day how much he loved her, but her insecurity's had made her blind to them. So completely blind she had went to Krum. The man who even once he had the emotionally stunted Hermione, proceeded to with potions and compulsions, further ensnaring the fragile girl. Drawing her deeper into his dark world, and compelling her to do vile, and terrible things.

The thing she had cherished more than anything, the ultimate gift and sacrifice which she had wanted to give freely to Harry, had been ripped from her, and to her utter shame, she had given it willingly, in carnal need.

As she began sobbing once again, momentarily had a vision of the broken body of Harry, then the next moment she felt something sever, and die within herself. With a wale of utter agony, the Lone witch began to have waves of magic, pulsating with every new sob, radiate in a crescendo of power which was now laying waste to the surrounding area.

Across the channel, deep within France, A fiery creature emerged the the wails of loss. Those people present, had never known fear as they did in that moment. Where before had lay there daughter, inconsolable, in some unknown greif, now resided a creature of legend, a creature who if it were to be believed was the human embodiment of a Phoenix. And withing the tormented eye's, there was a look to which the Delacour's would remember for the wrest of their lives. There was a promise of hateful Vengeance.

With a shudder Mr Delacour watched as the head of his daughter cocked her ear towards the West, there had been a very avian, and predatory tone to this. As if catching a scent, her eye's focus, as flames began to coalesce around her liking their way up her body, until the moment when in a blinding white vortex of flame did she vanish.

"I fear something terrible is about to happen" He said in apprehension.

Far off on private drive, a lone house elf apparated directly Harry's bedroom with a loud crack. The sight that greeted the loyal elf, tore all rational thought from his kind and loving mind. Laying before him was the broken and beaten body of the only person in creation who had ever been kind to him.

Rushing over the mangled form of his master, Dobby had cried, and for the first time in recorded history, a connection, created not by enslavement, or compulsion, but of love developed between the heart broken house elf, and his master, as golden light connected the unaware elf.

In desperation, He began snapping his fingers, calling deep into magic for potions, and charms, doing all his soul could to save his friend, In despair he poured the elixirs down the dead throat of my dead master.

Reaching deep within himself he began to pray to any deity, creature, fair or foul to save his master...his friend., to save Harry.

Slowly in a daze, Dobby reached a hand towards the broken form of his master, determined to take vengeance on all who had hurt him...

As his hand touched his forehead as if in benediction, Dobby noticed the warmth which radiated. In disbelief, he slowly allowed his magic to reach out, slowly, tentatively, he felt life, though weak return to his friend, Then as if by some miracle, he felt the bond return.

As joy and concern began to fill the little elf, he heard a whisper in the magic..

"Help is on the way brave little one, and know that we place him in your care"

Many years from that fateful day, the world would look back in wonder, knowing that not only had magic, but his parents, put their trust in the tiny being of little consequence. For from such a small thing are mountains moved.

Clarity returned, and action returned towards Harry, as he tried in desperation to heal him. Though he didn't know much of wizarding spells, he knew his heart.

The voice had said that help was on it's way, leaving him to wait. But he knew that his master was in dire need, and that any moment his life would be extinguished.

Without taking a second thought, Dobby allowed his magic to reach out to the broken form, and pushing all his love, and devotion through, he fed his life-force, given all of himself into it. Slowly he felt his body wither, and his limbs begin to fail, but it didn't matter, all he could focus on was his love for his friend. As life began to leave the small elf, his last vision was of a majestic phoenix flash into existence. With a final shuddering breath, he smiled. He knew Harry was saved.


	7. Chapter 7

First and formost! I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I looking to make money etc off my writings(in all honesty I still think im rubish lmao)

AN

First I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and read this story. Second I want to take a bludger to all the emails my yahoo mail :D jk.

Once again thank you for reading.

Now there is something I would like to clarify.

When I started writing this story It was with the sound belief that people who are abused, either physically, emotionally or sexually have a long road of healing before them. One things the books always disappointed me with was how they glossed over these simple facts.

Fact #1

Voldemort, and the death eaters are by nature Evil. The books portray(and understandably due to the demographic) this to a point, and there are even some parallels to the Nazi's etc. But the true scope of there cruelness is truly far darker and nefarious. The truth is "Evil" would revel in torture, rape, and domination. these are the nirvana to beasts like this.

Fact #2

I find it hard to believe that the abuse that not only Harry received, but others was poorly scripted. I grew up with many friends who are now dead, in prison, etc. When you look at the root causes a simple truth is seen, they were abused in every manner conceivable. I am thankful for the few who overcame such overwhelming odds. They overcame them because of friendships, love and a strong will to heal(also lots of counseling).

Either way This story is my view of the cruelty of not just there world but our's. But the human spirit, and how it coupled with honesty, love and friendship can overcome anything.

Cheers to all

and hope you enjoy the story

Scaramoche

Chapter 7

Gently, Harry's awareness regained conscientiousness. While his mind was still muddled, he had a deep seated feeling of "Loss". As his mind cleared the feelings magnified, becoming overwhelming, until a soft sob escaped him. His only thought was he was alone once again.

"shhhh, my Harry" a gentle and melodic voice spoke, reaching out and soothing his soul.

"I'm here" it continued as Harry felt fingers gently stoke his hair. They he heard it, a gentle sob, followed by "I promise you I will never let you suffer again"

Slowly Harry opened his eyes..and beheld the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

She was bathed in a soft, reverent light which seemed to radiate from some deep recess within her. She was clothed in the most gentle of silk's, as if the light of the stars themselves had been stitched together. As Harry focused on her face, the unearthly loveliness touched every aspect of his soul. But twas her eyes which tore through his defenses. Within the depths of her eye's he could see the purity of her soul. So radiant was it to cause Harry to feel unworthy of the penetrating gaze.

"are..are you an angel" Harry whispered in awe.

Seeing the pain and confusion in Harry's eye's was more than Hedwig could stand.

Only minutes before she had come upon the sight of his torn body. The terror and desperation had shattered her emotions, and as she had held his broken form, tears began to fall freely upon his ravaged frame. The Tears of a Phoenix.

Once again, she felt the dam break, as she pulled Harry tight, frightened that he would disappear, as tears began to flow yet once again.

Harry looked on with wonder, as he was pulled tight, he felt a tenderness so enthralling take hold in his broken heart, filling a void that had been so dark for so long. As he felt the tears fall on his head, he felt all the weariness, fear and despair, evaporate, leaving only contentment.

It was only then that Harry realized his head was laying in her lap as she gently caressed him. With a blush, he gently tried to remove himself.

"shush, Harry, you dont ever have to be embarrassed around me" she purred pulling him tight to her chest

"I have always been here for you, and I shall always be here for you, I..." the voice spoke in a broken cadence as her feeling overwhelmed her.

"I will never forsake you..."

For long moments the two creatures of light basked in the unspoken tenderness which over took them. Never Had Harry felt so warm, never had he felt, nor believed so much …..

Pausing mid thought, trying to work out what he felt.

'contentment' was the only thing that seemed to fit

Still reveling in the closeness, the comfort, Harry spoke quietly in the folds of her embrace.

"who are you?"

Gently, while keeping an arm enfolded around him, she slowly lifted his chin so that he could look at her.

"Do you truly not know" she said with a tender smile.

Once again feeling a blush bless his cheeks, Harry gathered all his courage, and looked, truly looks at the angel before him.

At first all he saw were the sign's of her beauty, working his way from her chin, to her sensual lips noticing the perfection of her soft, porcelain skin, to finally resting on her eye's.

Initially he felt as if he was invading her space, her perfection. Yet the longer he looked, the more certain he was that he had seen those eye's...those adoring, eyes filled with ….Love?. Those eye's...he thought, they were just like...

"Hedwig" he said in wonder as the epiphany of who was holding him was revealed.

Unable to hold his emotions at bay any longer, memories of her loss overwhelmed him as he remembered failing her, his first and truest friend.

"I'm so sorry" he wailed as he threw his arms around her, desperate to pull her to safety, to rectify all his failures, but most importantly to never let her go.

Over and over he wailed his sorrow, as his emotions of despair, loss, and longing for Hedwig, for in that moment he not only mourned her loss anew, but something deep inside him shouted in joy at what must be a miracle.

Seeing the torment in her Harry's soul she gently lifted his face once again to look at his tear stained face.

"it was never your fault" she whispered, then gently bent over, and sealed his tears with her tender kiss.

As if stuck, Harry flinched back at the intimate contact.

As he stumbled out of her embrace, he caught site of the still form of what looked to be a House elf

"Dobby..." he whispered in dread as the little elf was unresponsive.

"DOBBY!" Harry yelled as he scrabbled to gain hold of his little friend.

As Harry had managed to draw Dobby into his arms The door to his room burst open, with a very angry Vernon Dursley quickly following.

It only took moments for Vernon to realize that Harry was not alone. He had first spotted the figure of what seemed to be a women scrambling on the other side of the bed, but it was the form of his nephew that drew his attention.

"What the Hell are you doing freek!" Vernon screamed as spittle erupted from his mouth.

It was at this moment that he noticed the form of what he could only assume was a demon.

"How dare you bring your witchery into my home" he spat, as he took a lunging step toward the now terrified, and flinching boy.

Harry's response was immediate, as he drew the body of Dobby closer, he turned his back towards his uncle, shielding his little friend.

The strike was jarring, feeling a rib crack under the impact, harry began to find it difficult to breath as his uncle rained down more violent attacks.

In desperation, harry tried to get closer to the bed. His only thought was to push Dobby to safety. As he reached the corner, he felt a delicate hand wrap around his wrist.

As the connection was made, he felt warm flames lick his body, then in a flash of pure light he was gone.

Vernon Dursley was panting heavily, cruel anger painting his features. As his brain tried to register what had just occurred. So caught up in the fueled mania, he failed to notice that just moments after the freak disappeared another figure had flashed into the room.

The terror filled Fleur Delacour had flashed into a room devoid of any warmth. Abstractly she took in the abysmal room. As she was cataloging what lay before her, her avian senses picked up the smell of sweat, fecal matter...and...blood" Following her senses, her eye's focused on the disturbing form of a obese man who was kneeling in a pool of clotted blood and shit.

The beast known as Fleur Delacour Erupted.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own harry potter, JK does, and the publisher's, and the lawyers, and her family...etc... All I own is my laptop and a vivid imagination. Ohh and I dont want, or make money off my published rubish!

This chapter deals with Hermione, and deals with what she went through the previous year.. I knew when I began writing this story, that I would have a very difficult time(and I was very emotional while writing it) dealing with Hermione, some people have commented, and wrote about this concern which I completely agree with. I try very hard not to be graphic because the subject matter is VERY disturbing and bothers me greatly. But at the same time it allows me to show an aspect of magic that while is part of canon, I have yet to see anyone connect that dots on how truly dark it can be.

Also I would like to point out, like many of your out there, I generally dont read stories that deal with this subject matter. Primarily because it wounds me on a level so profound I have difficulty coping. Like a handful of pieces I have read, there was a purpose behind it, well thought out, while keeping in mind the difficulty of recovery. This more than anything is what I am attempting with this story. Triumph of the human spirit.

Cheers and best regards

Scaramoche

Thanks again for reading, now im going to post it(2nd chapter for the day), pour me a glass of wine, and keep on truckin!

"Dont fart you might have an epiphany!"

Reckoning of the Phoenix

The potency with which the magic pulsed, had vaporized much of the structures and homes in the once affluent neighborhood outside of London.

It was perhaps fortunate, that as it had manifested, it's power had taken time to reach it's crescendo, allowing the residents time to flee. Leaving at the epicenter a lone Witch who was currently possessed by primal need, A witch who though broken and gowned in shame had a need to strike out at all the injustice.

Hermione Granger had learned many things out of books. When she was younger, it was books which had initially been her friends. Being drawn into worlds of wonder, and adventure, she had lived vicariously through them.

Few knew that her character, morals and views of the world had been sculpted by these. So it came as no surprise, even to the self aware young women, that when she had been introduced to the world of Magic, that it had cauterized these beliefs.

The wonder that she had found herself immersed in was beyond her wildest beliefs. In her eye's she was living a fairytale. Something she, until recently, believed.

It was with this realization that her rose colored glass's had not only been removed, but shattered.

One thing she knew with absolute certainty was that wizard or Muggle, people were capable of terrible, and hateful crimes.

She had reflected through her healings, that while Muggles could do terrible things it was nothing, NOTHING compared to the destruction and cruelty magic could induce.

Magic had stolen her innocence, her purity, her friendship, selfworth, and love. How she wished Krum would have used something as crude at the imperious curse, which while forcing your body to act against your will, could not effect or breach your conciseness. To think people had the audacity to believe it was 1 of the 3 most unforgivable curses know to man.

Hermione Granger had learned the tragic truth that there are things far worse than the unforgivables.

The dark elixirs and compulsions which had been placed upon her were far more terrifying. They were an alchemical concoction of the foulest degree. Unlike the "Unforgivable Imperious" which worked with little finesse. Recovering and healing from the terrible deeds and actions incurred while under it was aided by the unequivocal knowledge that they had took no pleasure in it.

The horror of what had occurred to Hermione was far more tragic. The dark magics were subtle, almost gentle in there ministrations. They searched and fed on insecurities, hopes, and dreams. Warping them into tangent directions which seemed natural to the victims.

The terrible truth was there success was due to there inability to truly force the victim to go against there wants and needs, and simply rewarded them every time they followed the path they were brewed for.

It was thus, that Hermione had found herself drawn into a downward spiral. A road, that though induced by foul magic's, she had reveled in, willingly thrown herself into with want and need.

The tragedy off it all, as she had explained it to her healers, and parents was that though her rational brain KNEW it's had all been against her will, the fact remained that she had willingly and in many instances instigated all that befell her. No amount of spell work could erase those memories...They had tried.

"How does one heal from that?" she had asked herself many times.

"How does someone forgive themselves for taking joy in the perversion?" she had wailed time and again.

She knew that it was all a fallacy, but that was the tragic beauty of it all, nothing could be done to alleviate the feeling's, which only compounded the guild and self-hatred.

Though the Foul magics had been purged weeks ago, she was nowhere near to recovery. The shame she felt, the shattering of a lifetime of beliefs were more than she could bear, and then there was Harry.

A deep part of her, knew, as sure as the sun rises, that Harry would forgive her. A desperate part of her wanted him to save her, to take the memories away, to give her worth...Yet...

The shame she felt, the memories were to raw, to personal. The prospect of Harry knowing the details of her perversion were far too disturbing to contemplate, only compounding her insecurities, and hurt.

The truth though, was she was being far more courageous than anyone would know.

It was with these thoughts that she had felt the invisible bond with harry snap out of existence.

Instinctively she had known that at that moment Harry had died.

In that moment every evil, hurt and loss she had suffered, Ruptured the fabric of reality.

In an act of abject torment, Hermione Granger allowed the seductive, and destructive magic's of the universe to burn through her limbs. Cleansing her riddled soul with it's wicked potency.

A lifetime later, Hermione Granger lost to the magic, felt a gentle bond reach into her core, pacifying the torrent. In that moment Hermione Granger knew Harry was alive, and with out further thought Apparated in a concussive shock that was felt in London.


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN, NOR WISH TO MAKE MONEY OFF MY STORIES.

CAUTION: my material is not intended for children and or those faint of heart.

A/N

first I wrote this chapter while listening to Mozarts Requim (K. 626)-Introitus

if you are really frogy about feeling the ambiance, and emotions I was feeling while writing this Then STOP NOW, load up this song in your favorite player, and then read:P

Second, I dont know why this chapter turned out a bit more angsty and violent than I had anticipated. Granted Mozart, half a bottle of Merlot, and a deep distaste for abusers probably fueled my creativity.

Lastly, A head's up that it will be a few chapters until things start to lighten up.

As a side note, I would like to apologize in advance for any grammatical/spelling or content errors. I was born with a brain abnormality(no rt frontal loab); as well as epilepsy, and as a result sometimes its difficult spot error's(trust me when I said that when I say that what you all read is 100% better after I proof it :P). As I do not have a beta, this may compound the issue. In all honesty, I'm writing this for no other reason that I have a story stuck in my head and wanted to share it. Also this is my first FF, let alone story I have written and published on a site(I do have some non-fanfiction I've written that im thinking of posting as well)

Also if someone has the time and experience I'm more than willing to take on a beta.

Cheer's and Regards,

Scaramoche

"All Hail MaTiLdA, one legged chicken goddess, and creator of poo on a stick!"

Reckoning of the Phoenix

Through out the wide world, both mundane and magical, it could be said than there were many opinions as to the home life of a Harry J Potter. The undeniable truth however was that there was only one person who had witnessed it.

Across from an inconsequential home in Surrey lived a little old lady. This little old lady by nature had a sweet and kind disposition. She was known as an eccentric, and a bit obsessive when it came to cats. What was not wildly know was that she had been raised in a very magical world. A world that although filled with wonder, could be cruel, and bigoted. A world that had cast her out once she was of age, because she had been found lacking the spark of magic.

Unprepared, and ignorant of the muggle world, the once young woman was left destitute, wandering the streets of London. Taking any work, both fair and foul, the years took their toll, until one day she looked into the mirror, and realized that the majority of her life had fled.

Then one day, a man whom she had never met, a man from the world she had not seen for 50 years. A man from that cruel world that regardless was still filled with wonder. knocked at her door. He had asked her to report over an orphaned boy, and in return, she would be provided with a pension, and a home. In desperation to connect with the world of her past, and live out the remainder of her life in comfort, the lonely old women agreed.

Mrs Figg had seen many things over the years while watching Harry Potter. Paramount among them all, was the extreme abuse he was put through.

She had found it interesting how she among her neighbors was the only one to see the torment that was evident on the young Potter boy. As if by magic...or denial, all seemed idyllic in the sleepy little suburb.

The little old lady had attempted to voice her concern to the aged and revered old man who had given her purpose, but to no avail.

Yet this night she was sure something terrible was occurring.

It had started with the boisterous bellows of Mr Dursley. Shaking her head in bewilderment, she still didn't understand how the other neighbors failed to hear him.

While his outburst, and she assumed beatings were a daily ritual, the loud pop of apperation a few moments later was not.

Still she had seen stranger things, and choose to what more might conspire.

Little was she surprised when minutes later a bright flash of light illuminated the room followed only moments later by another similar flash.

What did surprise her was gut curling scream that erupted moments later. Transfixed by tortured screams, the little old lady was rooted into place. It was not until she felt the concussive shock which incidentally shattered all the windows in the sleepy little suburb, of a very powerful apperation, which was Followed by screams, if she could believe her ears, that were more tortured then the previous ones. With that she ran to the fireplace, casting floo powder in a desperate attempt to contact Professor Dumbledore.

Vernon Dursley thought he was many things. Successful, Strong, intelligent were some of the more flattering worlds he used to describe himself. But deep down, in that place he dare not look, he knew the truth. He was Petty, and cruel, but above all else he was a coward.

Desperately Vernon Dursley fought to regain control of his breathing. Heaving in large breaths the foul man came to notice he was kneeling in the fetid remains of his nephew. In corner of his mind he was fretting Petunia's reaction to despoiling another perfectly serviceable pair of cloths. "Damm that boy" cursed.

It was at this precise moment that a ruffling sound caught his attention.

Looking towards the source, he spotted a figure wreathed in flame studying him .

"FREAK!" the masochistic fool spat as his adrenalin spiked.

Lunging to his obese feet, he charged forward, fist drawn back.

In the moment it take's for a life to end, the eye's of the creature sharpened with purpose and intent. As a willowy wand snapped out. As a shriek pierced the atmosphere, a sickly Red light cascaded from the wand, bludgeoning Vernon Dursley in the chest.

The Spell snapped his body, as he rebounded against the wall, falling to lay gasping in terror and confusion.

Slowly, and methodically the creature of fire, stalked near the fallen form. Fire licked at her outstretched hand, the avian head cocking as if in contemplation.

The creature stopped mere feet from the confused man. Patient, and searching, the creature waited for the sign to continue.

The stunned Vernon Dursley could not breath, even through the confusion, the agony caused by every breath brought him jarringly back to reality. It was at that moment that his eye's focused on the terrifying sight before him. Fear unlike anything he had ever experienced descended on him.

The creature's intent eye's constricted to pinpoints. "ahh, there it is" she thought.

"Crucio!" she hissed

As the spell struck, the instant and violent contact had been such a shock, his tight cloths ruptured due to the unnatural spasm's of his meat.

Looking on in utter contentment, the Creature know as Fleur, recalled every horror her pray had perverted on the innocent little boy. She had every terrifying memory, and emotional scar Harry had ever lived, imprinted in her mind.

She felt the starvation he had suffered, the burning in the pit of his stomach. The putrid food he had been fed, or the desperation causing him to consume insects in shame.

She recalled the humiliation he had endured due to poor bowel control, never aware the cause was his diet and state of health.

She felt the cold pierce his very bones, as he lay huddled in the cupboard, covered only with a cheese cloth.

And she remembered the beatings...every strike, broken bone, and hemorrhage.

But the thing that pumped the flame of retribution, and hate, was the desperate fear he felt as EVERY time he attempted to take his own life.

Focusing back on the quivering wretch, the creature, funneled all her hate through her magic. Watching in fascination as black tendrils licked and spread through his violated body.

It was with a detached awareness that she acknowledged the arrival of another presence.

With regret, she released the spell, sparing no further glance towards her simpering prey.

The animal within Fleur, took in the magnificent specimen that stood before her. Here was a power, strong, and potent. Implacably the Women stood commanding, waves of magic arching around her. Her eyes danced with blue wisps of arcane tendrils.

For a moment they penetrated each others intent. Time passed as they found common ground, a common purpose.

I whimper and plea broke the communion as a Vernon Dursley Begged for his life.

The powerful Witch, looked at the broken form with a clinical eye. Taking in the surroundings her mind quickly computated the most likely scenario.

With cold detachment, Mrs Hermione Granger deducted that she needed further data. The lack of information left her horrified as to what had occurred and what had happened to Harry.

Instantly going though many spell's, she choose the most probable to leach the knowledge from the man before her.

"Legilimens" she cast with perfect intonation, and inflection.

Within moments she was cast deep into the Psyche, perversions and memories of Vernon Dursley. The foul mind began to cripple the already fragile frame of Hermione. She was forced yet again to revel in the torture of her dearest, and beloved friend.

The excitement he felt with every blow. Grinning in delight every time he spotted the emaciated form of that thing.

On and on the memories flooded her, fracturing her mind. In a desperate defense, her mind shut down. All emotional connections were severed. Leaving behind a calculating mind, devoid of all unwanted stimuli. Left was only cause and effect, action and reaction. Her mind began to catalog and calculate probabilities, and deviations.

Focusing on the task at hand, she rationalized, and logically so, that she was just a medium. An entity who was viewing data not of her making. Content with her summarization, she withdrew the image pertaining to Harry. Once again, unquantifiable data would be needed to solve this problem. Though she had concluded the the most probable identity of the figure whom Harry was protecting was Dobby the House Elf, the large unknown was the attractive female whom was in his presence as they flashed out of the room.

"Hum, questions upon questions" she thought as she exited his mind.

While all this was occurring, Fleur Delacour felt the oppression which had been fueled by her rage, fear, and hatred slowly recede. Reverting to her natural form, coherent thought began to manifest into her conscientiousness.

Looking closer at who she thought was Hermione Granger. She watched in fascination as one moment abject fear and revulsion were evident on her face to be replaced by cold indifference as she pulled out from the spell.

She was lost in what seemed contemplation for many moments, until she looked sideways questioningly at Fleur. Then without a moments notice, nor change in demeanor, she lazily whipped her wand out, levitating the know shrieking Dursley against the wall.

Within moments he was rooted firmly in place on the wall directly above the headboard of Harry's bed.

With little regard to the terrified man, Hermione Granger cast two spell's in quick succession.

Never In Vernon's life had he felt so much pain. Something deep inside recoiled, and snapped. His entrails has been torn by the violence induced. He pleaded, and begged, but the malice he had seen in the eyes of his tormentor held no pity.

Then for a small moment he had hope, as another figure materialized, perhaps the torment would end. Yet once again he felt his mind shattered as the women rifled through his mind, destroying all his per-conceived notions and self preservations. As he became ration once again he found himself flung through the air and suspended against the wall. The fear he had felt previously was pale in comparison as he stared into the cold, calculating eye's before him.

He watched in terror as a poetic flicking of the woman's hand flung crimson band's of magic. As they met flesh, the bond's which had held him upright were severed as his arm's were removed from his body.

The mangled body of Vernon Dursley had heaved forward in an unnatural angle as his body was separated from his severed arms.

In calm contemplation, Hermione quickly calculated his heartbeat, and loss of blood. Knowing she had little time left, she quickly sent two volcanic spells to cauterized the wounds.

As she began to contemplate her next course of action, she was drawn out of her revery by the successive sound's of multiple apperations. Looking questioningly at Fleur, she had little time to react, for in the moment Fleur's hand touched her arm, the world flashed away in a blinding light. Leaving an incoherent Vernon Dursley in there wake.


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER JUST TAKING A VOYAGE IN HER WONDERFUL WORLD.

I DONT MAKE NOR WANT MONEY ETC

Once again thanks for the review's, and I'll try to reply and answer any questions you all may have.

With that said, Yes I do need a BETA, for reason's Ive spoke about, sometimes I am unable to catch errors(to reasons ive wrote of before)

Another thing I would like to point out is Yes the story is full of angst. But if any of you has ever experience abuse or been associated with people who have then you will understand it's not a something that is easily healed from. Happy endings are not the norm(though my story will be). It's painful and frightening and effects the lives of all involved on far deeper levels than you can ever believe. While this story is fiction, the things I speak of are not, and happen daily through out the world. If the content is disturbing, then please remember that there are to many people living my story.

Best Regards,

Scaramoche

As quick as the hiss began, it abruptly left. Leaving the air charged with ionization, licked by the quickly dissipating tendrils of flame.

Laying in a muddled heap were three figures. As the brutality of what had occurred only moments before began to permeate two of the figures consciousness, whose reaction's were vastly different.

Only moments before, Hedwig had been shocked into inaction.. She had briefly been concerned at Harry's reaction to the comforting and innocent kiss she had impulsively bestowed. Truth be told, she had always been affectionate to harry, lavishing him at every moment, yet in her new manifestation, it seemed he was unsure of what to do.

Yet before she could delve deeper into his reaction, he had bolted then caught sight of Dobby.

She had not immediately acknowledged the courageous little elf as she had flashed into the room. Her concern and actions directed solely on the form of Harry. Yet as she had felt the healing tears take root deep within harry. She had had a moment to take in the surrounding that she had lived in for years.

It was at this point she had caught site of the very still figure. She knew Dobby well. The infectious little entity had endured so much pain and savagery which had been compounded, when in a leap of faith he went to save a young boy from his cruel masters, all the while suffering in his magic, and soul as the vicious magics extracted their toll. For him to resist the compulsions, and torture spoke greatly of his character.

Yet here was the golden hearted elf, yet again sacrificing his life for the very special man he was devoted too.

It had come as a shock to Hedwig, when she had allowed her magic to slowly reach out in benediction that even at the gates of death, the beautiful little being refused to leave his master, his friend, his Mr Harry Potter sir. He had tethered his entire soul, his self, to the young man in magic so pure and ancient, that even the ferryman, bringer of death could not sever it.

She had taken one of the tears that had manifested at the thoughts of his devotion, and gently placed it over his tender, yet non-beating heart.

She had been given much during her time between world's and while she was still coming to terms with much of it, there had been one truth, Certainty if you will. Not even magic could revive the dead.

So she watched in wonder as the tear she had shed, began to coalesce all the while arks's of magic infused the little being, gently lifting his frail form. Then something she could only only term as a Spiritual detonation reverberated across the Universe. And in that moment, she knew she had witness a miracle as he took a deep breath, falling into a healing slumber.

It was for this reason that she had forgot about the little elf while she had focused her attention on Harry. She had been caught off guard when he had caught site of the slumbering little elf, and in a Harry moment, had disregarded all else, in the attempt to come to the aid of his friend.

Before she could put his mind at ease however, the evil man had burst into the room and began to rain hateful and violent attacks on Harry. In desperation, she had scrambled towards Harry, and the moment she made contact, had flashed them to safety.

"Safety" she puzzled as she looked around the dense forest which lay around them.

Having spent her life as an owl, she equated safety with such places, but was now concerned that in her new form, and the state of both harry and Dobby, this was not idyllic.

Looking back towards the two, she was about to speak when she was drawn into Harry's actions.

Disregarding the pulsating pain from his broken rib's, Harry quickly looked at Hedwig to verify that she had not been hurt. As he verified she was fine he quickly turned back towards the figure he had been holding while softy offering his heart felt gratitude.

"Thank you Hedwig".

Gently Harry, as if fearful what he would find, began to check Dobby for not only wounds, but a spark of life.

As his hand slipped under Dobby's neck in an effort to support his head, a tranquil and pleasant sigh escaped the little being's throat.

Overcome with joy as the terrible burden was released, Harry felt tear's manifest, clouding his vision. In an act so alien to the abused Harry, he drew the faithful and loving creature into a embrace much like that of a parent cherishing and protecting a beloved child.

As his arms tenderly cradled his friend, rocking gently, he felt the sleeping elf snuggle deep into the embrace in utter peace and contentment. This final act caused Harry to break down. As tears coursed down his young face, he gave a silent prayer to any who would hear, his heartfelt thanks.

Over the year's, Hedwig had been unable to cry. To show the depth of her sorrows and joy through such a simple act. Thankful once again, she watched in wonder, glistening drop's gathering on her chin, still amazed that someone who had went through so much, was capable of such unconditional love.

Ever so quietly, Hedwig made her way behind Harry. As she sat in the mossy grass, her arms infolding Harry in support and love.

Safely hidden in the ancient forest, the trio communed in silence, taking strength from one another until the emotional turmoil of the day cast them into peaceful slumber.

As the sun crested the horizon, filtered ray's amplified the morning's dew. Casting life, and enchanting the forest with the hope's of a new dawn.

As with all thing's, the peaceful slumber had purged the darkness, blunting it's sting. It was thus, that Harry found his way to conscientiousness.

As comprehension clarified, memories flickered through his mind. As the pieces fell into random order, one thing he knew instinctively was that he was safe. As he puzzled over the memories, still lost in the fog of the new day, Harry became acutely aware of the warmth, and comfort he felt surrounding him.

With eye's still caught in the world of mist's, Harry allowed his other senses to reach out.

As the moments wore on, he began to detect pleasant aroma's with every breath. The air seemed heavy with woodland scents. Layer's of Oak, moss and fresh cut grass, while pleasant, were not the smells which were giving him peace.

"Peppermint" He thought of the first aroma. Focusing on the smell, images of innocents, and purity blanketed his mind, lulling him back into a peaceful oblivion. Minutes, or perhaps hours later, he was drawn back to awareness, waking with a small, yet radiant smile.

As the peppermint lingered, just beyond view, another smell came into harmony. Unlike the other, who's beauty came from it's simplistic resonance, this other was complex, and dynamic. Hints of cinnamon, cardamon, and anise seemed dominant. As the scents combined, something deep inside of harry was sedated, secured and filled with hope. For what he smelled was Christmas.

As he allowed his mind to drift with the aroma fueled contentment, Harry became aware of the warmth radiating from his chest. As he focused on this he became aware of a steady, and deep rhythmic thump.

"Dobby" he thought in joy, as he realized who was clinging to him.

With that realization, everything clarified, and snapped into place. Before the dark emotions could gain a foothold, another startling revelation filled him with joy.

"Hedwig" he thought at the same moment he realized that delicate arms were draped around him, holding him firm to her very real, and feminine body.

A small part of harry pondered if perhaps he had finally gone mad, or was yet still asleep, to only wake once again at privat drive.

Yet he willed himself to believe, to hope, that it was all real. He would take all the beatings and humiliation if just for a moment in time to be held by his parents, or to feel the unconditional love and understanding he felt surrounding him.

So with courage only this young gryffindor could show, He slowly opened his eyes. All the while praying it was real.

His First site was of the glorious forest before them. Feeling the peaceful innocence saturating not only his body, but his soul.

As he slowly lowered his gaze, his mind reached a level of contentment he would have never thought possible as he looked at the sight before him.

Curled into a ball, snuggled deeply in his chest was the little, almost frail form of Dobby. Soft and peaceful breaths could be heard from his head which was hidden in the depths of harry's shoulder.

Wrapped around both himself and Dobby were arm's so elegant, and pure, that his mind temporarily shut down taking in the sight which radiated a soft, almost delicate glow.

"I shouldn't have been surprised she would be so beautiful" harry thought in wonder.

Thinking of his relationship with Hedwig, Harry recalled his feeling once Hagrid had gifted him with the most important being of his life.

He had been told his whole life that he had been worthless. He had been raised by ugliness, and even till today, he had a difficult time believing otherwise.

Then Hedwig had come into his life.

She was not only stunning, and majestic in appearance, but there was something so pure and uplifting to her presence that the 11 year old harry who had never seen such beauty had felt unworthy.

Looking back he knew that she alone had given him purpose, that she alone had given him hope.

It had not been an easy road. Like all magical creatures there was intelligence behind her eye's, and initially this had made Harry even more withdrawn as he was sure that she would see the "Freak" he was.

Yet it was a testament to her will, how she would not let him pull away, to withdraw into the dark places.

through every abuse, torment and beating, Hedwig had always been there. Burrowing into his huddled and broken form, giving comfort in any form she could. Slowly at first, then with greater urgency he began to open up to the magical creature who he felt unworthy off.

As time passed, Harry had began initiating affection, with tentative strokes, and scratches. It hadn't been until his trials with the mirror during his first year that the dam had finally broken.

Harry had learned long ago to hide his emotions, the bury them deep inside. When he had come across the Mirror of Eriside although, the simple act of looking into the mirror had stripped away all his defenses. He knew that if Dumbledor had not removed it he would still be sitting there, lost to oblivion.

When it had been removed, he had felt a void of loneliness so deep he had been ready to give up again.

In desperation, and need to feel whole, the young 11 year old boy did the most courageous act of his life. He took a leap of faith, diving blindly into the owl known as Hedwig, and let his tortured soul find comfort.

Since that fateful day, she became something far more profound than his friend. She was his keystone, a rock so unmovable, and implacable that not even death could keep her from him.

In a time yet to come, a myth would be told about a beautiful bird, whom became a girl, that had stormed the gates of hell for a broken little boy.

Still unable to believe that the angel holding him was his Hedwig, he gently used his free hand to touch her arm.

He felt tears pool in the depths of his eye's as he felt the warmth under his fingers.

"your real" he whispered reverently.

As the word's left his lips, dancing gently through the forest, he felt her arm's tighten around him, pulling him tighter into her embrace.

Instinctively he had tensed, unused to such tender and intimate contact.

"Harry?" he heard her lyrical voice ask

year's of systematic abuse had conditioned Harry to be self sacrificing, not only putting the concerns of others above his own, but hiding his emotion's in terror that people would see him as a fraud.

"uh...I'm ok" Harry stuttered out quitly.

Hoping she would not press him, the tense Harry removed his hand from her arm.

As soon as his arm came to rest, he felt Hedwig's loosen her hold on him.

For a moment Harry regretted the loss of contact, yet before he could contemplate the feelings, Hedwig had position herself so she could look into Harry's eye's.

The moment Harry's eye's met her's felt so inadequate and small. All his insecurties forging forward.

"How could someone so angelic look at such a pathetic being as himself" he thought...

Then it Happened, as he stood bewitched by her presence her unwavering eye's drilled through his defenses, until Harry was looking at not only his, but her soul.

"Hedwig" he said reverently as the reality hit that this angel really was Hedwig, the one creature..no woman, who had been told his deepest secrets and fears, the only life in existence he had never been ashamed to open up too, and take comfort from..

She was HIS Hedwig.

As Harry's eye's dilated in wonder and realization, Hedwig gently bent down, and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

Unlike the evening before, Harry did not bolt, rather he lost himself in her care. With a smile playing on her joined lips, She thought "I am his after all"

Then as quickly as it had started, it ended with...

"Master Harry Potter Sir!" the wiggling form of Dobby squeaked.


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, CHARACTERS NOR DO I MAKE, WANT, MONEY FROM THIS.

I DO HOWEVER OWN A REALLY PRETTY BALL OF TWINE IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED!

Music I listened to while writing this

Barber-Adagio for strings.

Chapter 11

Far off in Surrey, 4 privet drive to be precise, a tragedy was taking place. Generations later The battle of Little Whinging would be a stark reminder of the failures there forefathers had perpetrated.

On the lawn of the well manicured home successive Pop's were heard as groups of people manifested for many reason's.

Among the first responders, many had been member's of the Order of the Phoenix. To lesser and greater degree's they had all joined, not only to fight against tyranny, but the hope in a young boy, whom many had come to care for. As with all order member's, they had been given a Patent of service, bound with ancient magic's to ensure they would honor there oaths.

It is perhaps understandable that when a patronus had informed them of Dumbledore's belief that Harry Potter was being attacked and now presumed dead. That through there own acknowledgment of there failure, as well as the Magic of there oaths, caused every member of the order to Apparate, wand's drawn, ready to inflict unholy retribution.

Other's, those not of the Order had also manifested. Among them was one Cornelius Fudge. Surrounded by a detachment of Auror's. Portly man was positively grinning as he materialized.

Lost in his thoughts, he could not believe his luck. Since the damned tournament, His political life had been in jeopardy. All due to the insufferable brat Potter. Though he had tried to bury the truth of what had occurred that evening, whispers had somehow managed to have been leaked. Now the wizengamot was involved, and difficult questions were being asked.

It had been for this reason, he had been having the potter urchin monitored for any infraction. He had planed to have Delores cause some turmoil, but just moments before he had been blessed beyond his wildest dreams. The spells that had been monitoring the home, had picked up dark magics. With glee Fudge thought, he now had the ammunition to destroy potter and Dumbledore.

It was with absolute astonishment however, that Cornelius found himself at wand point of some 30 figures once they had arrived.

"How dare you point those at me!" he spluttered

Feeling his rage grow at the utter lack of respect he continued.

"I am the Minister of Magic, I order you to remove yourself from this premises this moment!" he demanded.

Unknown to the minister, his guard of some 10 Auror's had instinctively went on the defensive, scanning the threats. Many among them were shocked to notice many well known faces among there adversaries. Auror's, hitwizards as well as Ministry official's. With trepudation, they knew something terrible was about to occur.

As the two parties squared off against one another, neither noticed the flash of light which emanated from the top floor of the house. Instead each waiting for the other to move. Then another Pop was heard drawing the attention of both groups.

"Cornelius what is the meaning of this" an angry looking Albus Dumbledore asked.

"This is none of your business old man, We detected foul magic within that house, and as Minister of Magic, I'm hear to arrest Harry Potter, and throw him in Azkaban" The pompous Ass Fudge spat.

Seeing something flicker behind the old mans eyes, something frightened and sad, Cornelius pushed his advantage.

With a wicked gleam, he turned to the senior Auror.

"Arrest the old fool" Cornelius commanded.

Reluctantly the Auror, leveled his wand at the figure before him.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to ask for you want, and for you to come with me" the Auror spoke.

Briefly looking at the auror, he focused his attention back to Fudge.

"I'm sorry Cornelius, but I cant allow that to happen" Headmaster Dumbledore replied.

As the word's left his mouth, the Auror who had been tasked to take the Professor, let a silent stunning spell loose.

The spell hit true, as it slammed into the old man, doubling him over.

For moments all those present stood stunned, then slowly the figure known as Professor Dumbledore, began to rise.

Gone was the grandfatherly old man who cherished lemon drops, and outlandish cloth's. What stood before them, wreathed in power so Potent was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian _Dumbledore, Destroyer of Grindelwald, Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump, and the only person Voldemort feared._

_As the aura struck Cornelius Fudge, something snapped within him in fear. With out a moment's thought, he leveled his wand in desperation and cast_

_"__Avada Kedavra" the words spat from his mouth._

_As the sickly green light rippled towards it's target, pandimonium exploded._

_Instantly Dumbledore translocated a large rock while simultaneously sending a violent red spell in return. _

_Meanwhile, the order sprang into action, casting waves of molten spells._

_The air was thick with energy, as spells clashed with shield's lighting up the small suburb. _

_Wails could be heard, as vicious magic's blasted past defenses, disemboweling, and severing limbs. As death rained down, yet another group Apparated into the warzone._

_Unprepared for the shear destruction which they now found themselves. Madam Bones, as well as the 20 Auror's who had accompanied her forced to take the defensive. Never in her life had she witnessed the amounts of energy being cast. Reacting on instinct's The new group went on the defensive, until one of her junior Auror's shouted._

_"__Protect the minister"_

_Working as one unit, the new group began rain death upon there adversaries. As a bodies began falling in the throws of death, the opposing force, as if by unknown command apparated, leaving only death, and screams in there wake. _

_Still shocked at the violence around her, Madam Bones, Head DMLE approached the now shivering Cornelius Fudge._

_As he began to babble, the senior Auror, whom he had tasked with apprehending Dumbledore, approached Madam Bones, and quickly whispered in her ear._

_As apprehension grew in the hard as nails Director, she looked around at the corpse's and dieing bodies which surrounded the devastated neighborhood._

_Looking behind her, she snapped a command._

_"__Billings, Brown, summon Medical" then turning to her left she continued "Senior Auror Blackfoot, contact the unspeakables, and make sure knowone leaves." _

_"__Now see here Madam Bones!" Cornelius Fudge began but was caught off guard, and silenced at what he seen in her eyes._

_"__Michaels, Burber, and Blaith, take the Minister into custody" she said, then turning back to the minister she said in a cold voice._

_"__Cornelius Fudge you are under arrest for casting of unforgivables, Abuse of power, and gross negligence resulting in multiple deaths" As the words left her mouth, the terrified coward apparated away._

_Never one to loose her cool, Madam Bones, growled then with a flick, send a patronis informing the DMLE, Wizengamot, and Ministry what had occurred._

_That night, many lives had been lost, and she swore that she would find those responsible. As she focused on the task at hand, another of her Auror's approached her with a look of utter fear._

_"__Madam Bones, Mam, you need to see inside the house" the hardened Auror whispered. _

_As she followed the man into the home, she asked a question which would forever haunt her._

_"__Auror Michaels, who's home is this" _

_"__Mum, It's Harry, Harry Potter's" he said wearily , then noticing her shock he continued "I think he's dead" he finished as they disappeared into the depths of the house._

_Madam Bone's had seen many crime scene's over the years, she had been hardened to the violence that man could do against man. So it came as a surprise that deep hidden emotions began to surface as the pieces of the puzzle began to fit together. _

_When they had first entered the home, she was surprised to see the amount of blood which permeated the residence. When her Aurors had first entered the home, following protocol they began casting forensic spells, one of which was a variant of the luminos spell which highlighted any blood within the casting radius. To there horror, the blood had been from only one person, a person, whom if the spells spoke truthfully had been shedding blood for well over 12 years. _

_Madam bones had felt the nausea form when the reveling spell identified the victim as Harry James Potter. _

_Once they entered what they thought was the boy's room, their horror was maginified as the found the form of a very large and dismembered man. Evidence of a very powerful crutiatus that had marred his skin with it's violence. As Medi-witch's began to give aid to the portly man, a lone unspeakable entered the room._

_"__Director Bones, how can I assist" it spoke with it's masked voice._

_"__We need to ascertain what occurred here this evening, have you been filled in on the occurrences that occurred outside?" she asked._

_Giving a nod, the uspeakable, turned, focusing it's attention on the task at hand. _

_Slowly it's wand began to flick, as alien words left his mouth. Much like a conductor, and orchestration spewed from his wand flooding the room with arcane lights._

_As it reached a crescendo, it abruptly stopped. In clear distress, the unspeakable, turned towards the figure of Vernon Dursley, with out a moment thought, it cast, delving deep into the warped mind. _

_Few things ever caught Director Bones off guard. One truth that all those in law enforcement knew as a certainty was the cold, unemotional efficiency of the Unspeakables. She had watched as it had started casting with indifference to the horror around them. Having seen them perform such acts for years, she had been startled, when mid chant he broke off, then dove into the mind of the man being treated._

_With growing fear she watched as the unfeeling Unspeakable began to suffer and crumble at untold horror's._

_For the first time in her life, Amilia Bones knew something was terribly wrong._


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN, MAKE MONEY NOR WANT ANYTHING. JUST GRATEFUL SUCH A WONDERFUL WORLD WAS CREATED.

AN:

Thanks for the reviews, and as soon as I find a Beta we will fix this eye sore.

Also a question was asked about the complexity of the story. I will be honest, the scope I have envisioned in my mind is vast. Hopefully it will not become overwhelming, yet for me tell the story locked in my brain, it seems this is needed. I like yourselves wish to see how it ends. On the plus side, I am disabled, with plenty of time on my hands, so the probability of finishing is really good.

Also this chapter is a fleur/hermione one. it rehashes a few things in the attempt to signify some significant points.

now to the story

The manor had been deathly quit, a unnatural stillness seemed to permeate the Delacour home. There was two wing's to the majestic structure. The south wing, consisted of guestrooms, various drawing rooms, as well as the large sitting room which gave a magnificent view of the North wing, the families personal sanctuary.

It was this same room that found the Delacour family, huddled together in comfort and fear, waited for any news of their daughter.

"Fleur!" the youngest Delacour screamed, as she noticed a bright light emanate from the decimated remains of Fleur's room on the other side of the manor. With out a moments thought, she bolted, followed only moments later by her parents.

As the light faded, two young, and overwhelmed women, found themselves in a room that looked as if it had been been witness to artillery shelling.

Slowly the the lith form of Fleur noticed that not only was a full wall missing from her room, but part of the floor, as she could look into one of the parlors. Yet before she could think further, Her eye's caught site of a violently shaking Hermione Granger.

"Mess Granger" Fleur whispered as she focused her attention on the form of the women.

"Hermione" she repeated gently attempting to draw the women out of the trance she seemed to be in.

As she was about to speak again, something gave her pause, something dark, and broken was peering out of the women.

Something Fleur realized she was very familiar with.

As the the adrenaline ebbed from her system, the reality of that night came crashing down on her. Stumbling mid step, as the impact of what had transpired bludgeoned her. The terror, fear, and utter loneliness of it all, causing her to grasp the nearest target in a desperate need to find comfort.

As the calculating, and cold mind of Hermione Granger, processed that the target of her retribution was out of her grasp, she focused on the alien environment she found herself in. Within moments she had come to the conclusion that she was most probably At fleur's home.

With all purpose removed from her being, her mind slowly began to unravel. Cascading as the threads which had protected her mind, began to falter.

Where once there was cold reason, now existed a torrent of memories fueled by emotions.

The onslaught ravaging her body. The terror, fear, and utter desolation. As she began to submit to the madness, she found herself in the embrace of a shaking Fleur Delacour.

The moment their body's touched, the primal need to banish the darkness took over. As they shook in each others embrace, Earth shattering wails rendering them incoherent. The two women communed on a level so profound, only those who had walked through the valley of death, would comprehend the intimacy that was being forged. A sisterhood that would mark them for the remainder of there lives.

Thus it was, that the Delacour family found the two women, joined in a desperate embrace. So wrought with anguish was the scene, that the Family held vigil, protecting them, allowing the two women time. Time to come to terms with whatever had transpired. As the hour's passed, Fleur, and Hermione slowly drifted into sleep. Emotional spent, yet never releasing the other.

"Harry!" a distraught Hermione shouted as she was ripped from her nightmare.

Bolting up, her eye's lost in terror and memories she failed to realize that her sudden response had violently woke Fleur.

Frantically reaching for wands, both witches lost in the moment, failed to realize where they were located.

Once in possesion of there wands, feeling safe, the two became aware of not only each other, but the 3 figures whom were looking at them with concern.

"Fleur...Fleur are you ok" spoke Gabrielle quietly in french.

Hearing the worry in the small voice, she began to look towards her sister. As this occurred both her and Hermione's eye's met.

"I'm fine Gab..." she had begun to speak, when the hatred evident in Hermione's eye's began to smolder.

"How dare she" fleur began to smolder, as she began to recall the utter betrayal this...this...monster had perpetrated on Harry.

Images began to cascade in rapid succession. Memories Harry had of the girl he had met years ago on a train. She could feel the deep desperation he had in proving himself to her, the utter devotion, and utter lack of confidence. She relived every heart rendering sob that had escaped him over the years with the need to be closer to her, yet in the end she had tossed the most precious thing he had to offer. His love. A love so profound that she knew...KNEW that he would give his life for her, and still feel wanting! Then as quickly as her anger erupted, it was quenched in an avalanche of memories so profound that it left her stunned.

_Looking around Harry had found it funny how every boy in view seemed to be stupified. Following the focus of there attention he quickly understood why. _

_Standing in the forefront of the Beubatons girls was an image out of a fairy tale. He thought in awe. Never in his life had he seen someone so beautiful. _

_As he watched her, he was mesmerized by every action she did, the gentle way her hands wove while speaking, to her graceful movements. As if being pulled into a dream, Harry felt himself falling deeper into her. Then her eye's briefly focused on the hall around her. Though it was brief, Harry caught the disdain in her eye's. _

_Feeling ashamed, that like the other's he had been staring, Harry shrugged off the compulsion, and instead focused on those around him. _

_Slowly Harry began to feel bad for the poor girl...no lady, as every eye in the hall either displayed hatred or lust. He could understand what it felt like to be the focus of everyone's attention. _

_As they sat, preparing for dinner to be served, harry was still lost in contemplation over the girl. While it was true that she was very very pretty in Harry's opinion, and she was surrounded by many friends, harry could not help but feel there was a shadow of...what? He thought_

"_Loneliness" He questioned himself. But there was more too it he continued to think._

_It was while lost in thought, that the women had approached the table asking for one of the dish's. _

_As he looked briefly at her, offering kindly what remained, his heart skidded to a halt at the cold disdain he seen looking down at him. _

_As she left Harry realized that while he would have liked to be friends with her. She like everyone else thought he was below her. A truth Harry was coming to a believe._

_As Harry sat at the Champions Table, he watched as the girl he loved so dearly, smile and laugh with her date. Never had he seen Hermione looking so beautiful or happy. _

_Though it broke his heart she was with someone else, and had gradually been pulling away, He truly wanted her happiness, and prayed Krum would give her that. _

_With a sigh, he focused on the other girl who had been gradually filling his mind. _

_While Hermione was Beautiful, Fleur was Radiant. _

_As Hermione had pulled away from Harry, he had been left utterly alone. While Hedwig was almost constantly with him, showering him with affection, the truth remained, that it was a one-way conversation. He had wept on her many times, telling her how much he relied on her, and though he had never spoke it, wished she was human. _

_So it came as no surprise that as his mind and soul left utterly bereft of any human affection, or friendship, slowly began to spin a fantasy, the main character being the Radiant Fleur._

_It had quickly come out that though Fleur had a beauty unrivaled, the true power she had over others was from her heritage. _

_As harry watched her dance, he could now detect the gentle pull of her allure. While others were enthralled as she danced past them, Harry remained unaffected. Once he had identified what had been tempting him, he was easily able to disregard it. _

_Yet at times, when know one was watching, he allowed his defenses down, allowing the allure to caress him, to take the pain, and loneliness away. In a very real sense, This alone gave him the courage to stand strong in the face of all the rejection. All the betrayal._

_Sighing, he knew it was pathetic, but a starving dog takes what it can.. _

_How things changed, he thought, Where before she had simply thought of him as below her station, Now she thought of him as Rubish, not worthy to be trash below her feet. All because that dammed Cup! _

_He knew that the older girl would never see him as anything but a child, and if he was honest with himself, didn't believe he could ever be worthy of her. Still he found himself daydreaming of her as his friend, his confidant. Sharing dreams, and fears. Someone who he could hold, and forget about life with. Someone who like himself was judged without people ever knowing who they truly were. _

_He knew it was pointless, yet..._

_Pulled out of his thoughts, He noticed fleur trade partners, and was now dancing with Malfoy._

_He watched as she gently gave him a kiss on the cheek before the waltz began. As much as he despised the little lying shit, he had to concede that they were graceful together. _

_He pondered if Fleur truly was like malfoy. He found it unlikely, yet..._

_As the feeling of hairs rising on his neck gained his attention, he looked up to find the cold eyes of Fleur burning through him, all the while Malfoy smirked in glee._

_Turning away his last thought was whether or not She knew what type of person malfoy was._

On and on the memories of the lost and tormented harry drove through her mind. Every snub, and slight she had cast at him, struck like like an Iron unto flesh. Yet all the while he held onto the desperate belief that there was more to Fleur. Believing that behind the cold, spiteful girl was the women of his dreams. And then she relived that terrible and fateful night through Harry's eye's.

She felt his terror at witnessing what was happening to her. Without thought for himself, he had saved her, only to have it repaid by a cruelty so heart-wrenching and brutal that her mind reeled in Horror. She felt the moment that Hope had been tortured from him. The moment that he gave himself to oblivion.

The last vision she experience would forever remain with her. In awe she watched as the broken boy...No Man, had stood before the darkest creature ever known, and fought with Courage and conviction.

Not for his friends, for he had none

Neither for family nor love, for he had been neglected of such things.

No he fought for a dream, the belief that while he had nothing, he was damm sure going to make it so others would never suffer like him.

It was at the same moment, that a furious Hermione had similar visions. Much like Fleur, her reactions were the same.

Her initial furry had been sparked as she began to relive what had transpired in the thirdtask. She seen every action that had occurred. The brutality and corruption that had degraded, and despoiled Harry's body. She felt as that...that...Witch had gleefully burned away all hope from harry.

Yet before she could strike out in vengeance, she had witnessed the rebirth of Voldemort. For a moment she had been so proud, witnessing the courage of the man she loved, then violently she relived the cruel condescending words of accusation she had spoke. She felt how what Fleur had not been able to burn out, she had finished.

As tears filled her eye''s, she focused on the women before her. There in front of her was a women, broken, and mourning the loss of innocence. A women, whom she suspected had experienced similar visions, and regrets. A women who like herself broke a young man they cared deeply for.

Taking a calming breath Hermione looked understandingly into the eye's of Fluer.

"What do we do know?" she whispered Hermione

"we find..Ha...harry...and..." she sobbed.

"and..d. We...we beg for forgiveness." she finished, as she began to softly cry.

She felt the arm's of Hermione surround her, feeling tears fall on her arm from the girl, she herd in a whispered, broken voice. "he's soo...o broken"

for minutes the girls sat, working hard to compose themselves.

Pulling back fleur looked around the room, and found that her parents and sister, were sitting feet away, concern etched on every face.

Looking back towards Hermione she spoke..

"I..i...have been having visions...no...uh..memories of.." taking a deep shuddering breath finished "Harry"

Looking up in shock, Hermione's voice cracked.

"Me too."

Nodding to each other, fleur turned towards her family.

"Mother, …..father" she began as attention focused on her.

"something terrible, tragic has happened" she began, then gathering her courage

"Something I'm ashamed to say, I am the cause off".

Over the next few hours, fleur and hermione told the Delacours everything that had transpired over the last year. Never in there dreams could they have expected any of what occurred, There sanity had been further twisted as the results of the night before became evident.

The family could feel the shame both girls harbored, as well as the burden of guilt.

Gabrielle had always looked up to her sister, had worshiped and emulated her. For the first time in her life Gabrielle could not look at her sister.

Looking at her lap, she spoke quietly, breaking the terrible silence.

"How are you going to fix it"

unable to look at her family, Fleur focused her gaze on Hermione.

"How do we find Harry?" she spoke.

For moments, Hermione did not say anything. Slowly the question penetrated the emotional fog she was lost in.

"Harry" she thought...then gradually her brain woke, focusing on a question, a problem, a purpose!

Snapping out as questions began to fill her mind.

"Fluer..I think Harry is safe" she said as she arranged her thoughts.

"I'm not sure...yet" Fleur began as she thought about last night.

Speaking out loud, her voice caught as she retold what she had seen.

"I felt something...snap...like a part of my soul had been ripped away, or...died" pausing to reign in her emotions.

"I knew it was Harry" looking at Hermione, she could tell she had felt the same.

"then I felt a terrible anger burn inside...I..I...Transformed" she finished looking at her mother.

"Yes Fleur, you did transform...But not quite how you think dear" her mother said in level tones.

Fleur was about to question her mother further, when her mind reminded her Harry was at risk.

"then I remember flashing to his terrible home." she shuddered than as if remembering something she continued

"Before I flashed...I believe I felt him back" she said as a small shiver of hope took over.

Before she could speak however, Hermione interjected.

"I...I...felt the same" she said quitly

taking a deep breath looked at the Delacours, then focused her attention back at Fleur.

"I..I..." she began to shudder. Seeing the difficulty Hermione was having, floor gently took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

Giving a gentle smile in thanks, Hermione suppressed her emotions and in whisper's continued

"while I was in IT'S mind" she shuddered. "I watched...felt his perversions...his...evil"

"So have I Hermione" whispered Fleur.

"Yes" she replied, then focusing she went on

"He...It...killed Harry, but then..." Pausing to articulate what she had witnessed

"Someone,...a girl, was there..." pausing in frustration looked apologetic at those around her.

"It's difficult to remember with clarity what that...MONSTER was thinking or seeing..his thoughts, and emotions are so alien...yet" as something popped into place

"Dobby?" she exclaimed.

"What is a Dobby" asked Fleur, completely lost.

Quickly Hermione jumped up from the floor, and began pacing, thinking.

"Dobby is a who" she thought out loud.

"as well as the girl" she mused

"they must have been protecting him...hum house elves" she continued to herself

"But who? And how are we going to find him"

As Hermione was having her internal monologue, Fleur was attempting to make sense of what she was contemplating, yet before she could, she noticed the light behind Hermione's eye's light up with Comprehension.

In a shriek she yelled

"DOBBY!"

Instantly there was a pop, followed by a squeaky little voice.

"Mr Harry Potter's Grangy calls for Dobby?" the little creature asked cautiously.


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR DO I WANT, NEED OR MAKE ANYTHING OFF MY WRITINGS

A/N

sorry for the updates, just to let you all know, Im in the process of moving as we speak(surrounded with box's). Either way, I'm hoping to be completely moved in by 10/5/12, and I can start writing again. Cheers and thanks for all the follows/support.

Scaramoche

Music this was written to.

Beethoven's symphony No.9(op 125) also known as Ode to joy

and

Greig's Peer gynt susite No.1 (Op. 46) Morgenstemning (smurf music :D )

Chapter 13

"Master Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby spoke in wonder as he peered up at Harry who was currently disengaging his lips, with a look of awe.

Focusing his attention on his little friend, Harry felt a faint blush paint his cheeks, quickly glancing at Hedwig, he noticed she had a shy smile radiating through the rosy hue.

"Hey Dobby" Harry spoke as he looked at his friend who had somehow managed to perch himself on Harry's outstretched leg.

"Ohh, Harry Potter's Sir..." Dobby began to studder, as large glassy tears pooled in his luminous eye's.

"sniff...youse...Youse...sniff" he began to blubber.

"Youse dieded!" he wailed throwing his little body against harry.

Instinctively Harry held the anguished little elf. While gently rubbing circles on his back,, he briefly looking at Hedwig, whom just smiled reassuringly, and nodded toward his charge.

"Im...Im okay Dobby...honestly" he spoke, while looking down at the elf.

"Ohh No's..." the muffled voice of Dobby spoke.

"Youse...youse...'hickup'...was gone'ses...then's..youse 'sniff'...youse was Back"

than as the scope of the miracle, seeped into his little mind, Dobby lifted his head from the fold of Harry's cloths.

"Harry Potter's Sir, is the greatest wizard Evers!..." he spoke with eyes full of wonder.

Then as if thinking about it in more depth, he reverently spoke again "Ever's!"

He took a moment to look around his surroundings.

It was only then, that his emotions caught up with his reasoning.

Cocking his head to the side, he peered at the women who was sitting next to them.

Now something not readily known about house elves was there innate ability to see straight to the heart of people. So it's not surprising that as Dobby looked at the stunning women, His eye's began, if you can believe it, to widen even further as he caught a view of her.

"Is...is youse Mr Harry Potter Sir's Angel?" He asked in awe.

As Harry's attention was drawn towards Hedwig, he couldn't help but agree with Dobby's assessment of her.

Feeling a faint blush bless her cheeks, Hedwig calmly spoke.

"No, my dear little friend, I'm just someone who care a great deal for Harry"

Looking at her, Dobby couldn't help but shake his head, causing his ear's to flop back and forth between his eyes.

"No'se Miss's, youse are an angel!, Dobby see's it, you'se is..." Then as if seeing something for the first time, Dobby Bolted from Harry, and threw himself into a startled Hedwig's arms.

"Youse...'sob'...are...'sob'..'sniff'...Mr Harry Potter's Heg...Hed...'snif'..." then pausing between sob's he took a deep breath

"Youse is Mr Harry Potter's, Whiggy" he popped out holding the bemused Hedwig closer.

Unable to hold the smile in, Harry looked at Hedwig, and whispered "Whiggy?"

Briefly looking at harry, but not wishing to upset the little elf further, she gave him a look that spoke volumes. "Dont even think about it" then a smile lit up her face before a dainty pink little tongue popped out.

Looking back towards Dobby, Hedwig spoke gently.

"Yes Dobby, I'm Hedwig, but you my dear little friend are the real angel" she whispered comfortingly

which of course cause the little elf to go from crying to outright sobbing

"No's...Dobby is a bad elf!" he spat as he began to whack his head.

Attempting to keep the little elf from harming himself, Hedwig held firm to the little creature.

"No Dobby, you are a good, kind and loving elf" She cood,

"You saved Harry" she began before being interrupted by Harry

"Uh..Dobby" He said trying to get the distraught elves attention.

"Dobby, mate, ..you" but before he could say anything further , Dobby quickly turned towards harry eye's filled with shock.

"Ohhh, Harry Potter's sir, I cants be yours mate!..im's a , uhh...It's is's...I'm a boy!" he blurted out.

For the first time in a very long time, Harry Potter laughed. So violently were his squeals that his eye's were filled with tears, as he rolled on the floor in hysteria. His breath labored from the absurdity of it all.

As he began to catch his breath he caught site of the still shocked and worried little elf, followed by the vision of Hedwig, who herself had glorious peels of laughter escaping her. Unable to help himself, Harry was thrown into another fit of laughter

Unaware to either Harry or Hedwig, a small smile appeared on Dobby's face. His master and friend was beginning to heal.

As the laughter began to subside, Dobby heard his name whispered in the weaves of magic.

Focusing on the summoner, he identified it as Harry Potter's Grangy. And for a brief moment he though of dismissing it, worried that she would hurt him further. Looking quickly towards his Harry Potter and his Whiggy, he knew what he had to do. Trusting in his intuition, the kind and gentle little elf spoke.

"Harry Potter's Sir, Is be right backs!" and with that all that was left was the echo floating through the forest.

"well, that was peculiar" Hedwig said with a grin, desperately trying to stifle the giggles she was still recovering from.

"Heh...well that's Dobby for ya...unconventional that one" he grinned back, thinking about the antics of his little friend.

For moments they just took comfort in each others company, feeling the security. The peace that echoed around them.

"Hedwig...what...What happened to you" Harry asked in a small voice.

Briefly taking a look at Harry, she began to speak softly.

"I'm not sure Harry." she puzzled

"I..no thats not it,...it's?" she questioned herself

taking a breath, she briefly glanced at Harry.

"You know that there was always something special between you and me" she asked questioningly

glancing up Harry looked into her eye's, and nodded.

"ya...but, uhm...I just thought it was because I was..you know...lonely" he whispered

"No Harry, it wasn't because of that" her soothing and reassuring voice whispered.

"Even though I was and owl, I don't have many memories of before you." noticing the questioning look she reached out and took his hand gently in her's. Noticing for a moment his pause, before relaxing once again.

'One day there will be a reckoning' she thought

taking a calming breath she continued on.

"you see Harry, the furthest memories I can recall are sitting at the owl emporium a few weeks before meeting you" Gathering her thoughts she continued

"it was as if I became...Aware. I suppose is the easiest way to explain it, My emotions were very confusing, almost overwhelming" she sniffed as she recalled the feeling of loss and expectation

aware of her sniff, Harry gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, which she accepted gladly.

"I felt as if something very precious was missing, yet I could feel it..or I should say you, were coming" she whispered.

"Then when I seen Hagrid, well I knew..._**knew**_, everything was coming together." she paused, as if recalling something.

"The moment I saw you, it felt as if everything was finally right in the world, as if the part of me that was missing had been found" unable to control the feeling, she pulled herself towards Harry, holding him close. Being caught up in her voice, and emotions, Harry was enthralled, and melted into her embrace.

"As time went on" she continued

"we became closer, deeper." Pausing for a moment she questioned Harry.

"Didn't you ever find it interesting how even though I could not talk, You always knew what I was thinking"

"uh..not really, I mean I knew we were close, but ...well you know" Harry replied.

"Harry, Dear" she began, noticing his flinch from the endearment.

"shush, Dear, it's ok, you know me" Then pausing as she reflected

"you've always known me, my every thought, worry and even the times I was put out with you" she spoke.

Unable to hold it, Harry snorted as he did remember every time she was 'Put out' with him. She was very expressive during those times he thought fondly.

Unable to help it, one of her pale eyebrows lifter.

"Well you can be trying and hard headed at times" she spoke, while a smile graced her face.

"But the point is, what we have is not something common, or as far as I know, unheard of." Then pausing to think she continued.

"In fact, Even as an Owl, I had little if nothing in common with others of my kind, while I could communicate with them, I found it taxing...It was like talking to a One year old child" glancing at Harry, she focused on him, looking for understanding.

Feeling her gaze, he looked at her, Eye's lost in thought as he puzzled over what she had said.

"Ya...Uh I can see that...I mean you were always league's above Earl and Pig, or well any oth..." Harry began to speak, when he was interrupted by the most endearing snort from Hedwig.

"what?" Harry asked at the bemused look on her face.

"Those two...are...ugh, ...Let's just say even if you dont understand them, it's pretty apparent that even for owl's they are the village idiots" she finished in consternation, which of course caused Harry to laugh.

"Well it's true" she snapped playfully

"Either way Harry, we have something that is so profound, it transcended even death itself" she whispered.

Looking closer at her, Harry had to admit she was right. The one thing he had desperately dreamed off for so long, something he held deep, and only had shared in moments of weakness with her was the burning need, no wish that she were human.

"uhh, Hedwig...uhm..so...so your like, uh a girl now" he stuttered out, as a blush blessed his cheak.

Giving a reassuring squeeze of his hand, she spoke gently.

"Yes love.." she began, feeling him tense up once again.

"Harry look at me" she asked gently.

Slowly his emerald eye's looked up, wrenching her heart as she seen his despair and loneliness reflected in his pool's. Gently she took her free hand, tenderly drawing her fingers against his cheek.

"Harry, did you ever doubt that I loved you while I was an owl?" she pressed.

As his eye's gained a gloss as tear's began to manifest, his horse voice responded.

"nooo" he said as he felt a lone tear escaped.

"Nothing's changed love, nor will it ever" she whispered as her lips slowly met the lone tear at the corner of his lips. So tender and innocent was her actions, that the affection starved Harry, lost him self to her embrace. As time passed, Hedwig gently continued to gift him with soft, loving kiss's. Then, as his barriers began to waiver, she felt him tentatively return her kiss.

Pulling back for a moment, she looked into the depths of his eye's

"and Harry?" she asked the blushing boy, who looked up at her eye's in wonder.

"Ya?'

"I am a girl..but so much more" she said.

Yet before anything more could be said, a loud 'Pop' was heard.

As Dobby appeared, he looked to be upset, tugging on his floppy ear's, he focused on Harry.

"Harry Potter sirs...Uhh..." he began.


End file.
